


Rule the World

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First time writting about werewolves please forgive me, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles, Omega Minho, Prince Minho, alpha changmin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Minho un príncipe que se encuentra de mera casualidad con un lobo Solitario.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_"They will find you acting on your best behavior, turn your back on mother nature. Everybody wants to rule the world..."_

 

Corría por los campos abiertos con rapidez y soltura. Su cabello largo y castaño, caía por debajo de sus hombros se mezclaba a la perfección con el habitad que le mantenía escondido de ojos curiosos, su vestido con detalles de encaje en la parte superior le daba un aire dulce y aniñado, una mentira para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

Detuvo los pies al encontrar un riachuelo, el sonido del agua corriendo le llenó por completo los oídos y se deshizo de sus botas para meter los pies en el agua fría ignorando por completo el hecho de que parte de su vestido terminase empapado en el agua. Siguió su caminata sintiendo la tierra bajo sus pies y con las botas en una mano, estas habían sido un regalo y no iba a permitir que nada las dañase.

Pasó las horas dando vueltas mojando aún más su vestimenta, las botas dejadas en un lugar seguro donde el agua no pudiese dañarlas y se quedó minutos contemplando el reflejo de la luna en el agua cristalina.

—No deberías estar en un lugar tan abierto. Eres presa fácil. —Una voz profunda resonó en las tinieblas y se giró con furia hacia su interlocutor por tan hirientes palabras.

—¿Presa fácil? —En un suave pero ágil movimiento lanzó una de las dagas que mantenía aseguradas en la cara interna de sus muslos, sintiendo la mirada  penetrante de aquel que le hablaba, quien solo tuvo que mover su rostro unos cuantos milímetros para evitar ser herido con el arma. —Sé que estás allí desde que he llegado. —Le dio la espalda y siguió paseando por el agua.

—No deberías darle la espalda al enemigo. —Contempló como quitaba de su cabello pequeñas ramitas que se habían adherido con su travesía.

—Si estuviese aquí para asesinarme… —Su tono se escuchó sereno y salió finalmente del agua. —Lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. —Estiró un brazo y tomó sus pertenencias iniciando el camino de regreso, ignorando por completo el escrutinio penetrante del extraño siendo consciente de como su ropa se apegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo regresar a casa, a ese majestuoso castillo oculto del mundo y todavía accesible en los parámetros del reino, lleno de tesoros y piedras preciosas. Se escabulló buscando su habitación, los pasillos estaban repletos de sirvientes y ayudantes, además de miembros del Congreso quienes aún en las altas horas de la noche continuaban trabajando, pero todos le adoraban y querían así que nadie iba a delatarle por haber llegado un poco tarde a la hora prometida.

Entró a su habitación a hurtadillas en un vago intento de no delatar su presencia pero tenía muy en claro que, desde el momento en que había ingresado a la fortaleza, su llegada había sido notada y era más tarde de lo habitual. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y al voltearse se encontró con la figura de su hermano mayor.

—Esta no es tu hora autorizada para volver. —Escuchó su voz calmada pero en el fondo sabía que estaba muy enojado; no era propio de su persona el desobedecer.

—Lo siento. —Dejó las botas caer pesadas al suelo, tenía prisa en volver y de alejarse del extraño ser que le había estado observando que olvidó por completo el calzarse e hizo el camino de regreso con los pies desnudos. —Lo siento. —Corrió a sus brazos, quedando contra su pecho. —De verdad, lo siento, pero… —Sus disculpas apresuradas fueron dejadas a medias cuando su hermano preguntó.

—¿A quién te has encontrado? —Para él no era secreto los lugares que frecuentaba pero le inquietó, el extraño pero al mismo tiempo inconfundible olor que desprendía.

—A un solitario. —Le miró a los ojos mientras su expresión se enseriaba.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —Sus manos bajaron a la extensión de piel traslucida de su cintura  y le rodearon de forma protectora cuando le vio negar despacio.

—Solo me ha llamado presa fácil. —Cerró las manos en puños recordando lo molesto que le pareció toda la situación, pero se olvidó de todo al sentir dolor punzante bajo los toques del mayor. Le hizo soltar un quejido por lo bajo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar. —Habló suave pero autoritario.

—¿Por qué? —Se acurrucó contra el pecho de su hermano mayor quitándole importancia a las minúsculas heridas que comenzaban a sanar.

—Solo hazlo.

—Pero… Minseok. —Alzó el rostro para verle con la duda plasmada en el rostro.

—Solo obedece, Minho. —Minseok acarició con los pulgares la piel sonrosada de las mejillas de su pequeño hermano y con un simple movimiento de su muñeca se deshizo de las extensiones de cabello que caían por encima de sus hombros, dejando ver los cortos e involuntarios rizos que se abultaban sobre su frente y justo detrás de su cuello. No había espacio para discusiones.

—Sí, Minseok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

Minho era el segundo hijo de los actuales reyes quienes gobernaban las vastas tierras con ojos honestos y generosidad. Los actuales monarcas Choi Kyujung y Choi Sooyoung eran queridos por casi todos en el reino, tenían más de veinte años en el poder y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se veían en conflicto con los reinos colindantes, pero con la llegada de la mayoría de edad de su primogénito, Minseok, los reyes estaban tomando en consideración la idea de retraerse del poder y dejar que fuese su hijo mayor el que tomase las riendas del reino, además con ello se verían en la necesidad de ir en busca de una novia que fuese perfecta, no solo para reinar y tomar las decisiones necesarias que el peso de la corona conllevaba sino además que fuese compatible en todo sentido con la personalidad y las necesidades propias de su hijo.

Esta era la razón por la cual los reyes se encontraban en una corta travesía hacia el reino más cercano, había recibido una invitación por parte de los monarcas a concederles una entrevista con las hijas del rey. Minseok tenía demasiado en lo que ocuparse, por lo que, ellos habían tomado la iniciativa de buscar a la prometida perfecta.

La noche estaba despejada, la luna brillaba radiante y un par de esponjosas nubes viajaban parsimoniosas a su alrededor y a Sooyoung se le formó un nudo en el estómago a causa del nerviosismo, no era la primera vez que salían en su búsqueda y aun cuando sabía era necesaria, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto culpable al tener que abandonar el castillo, así como dejar a sus hijos.

—No te preocupes. —Su esposo, el rey le aseguró entrelazando sus dedos. —Todo estará bien. Estoy seguro que una de ellas será la indicada.

—Sé que tienes razón. Las conocemos, son maravillosas, pero de todas formas no puedo evitarlo. —Se apoyó en el hombro del hombre y suspiró agotada. El viajar por largas horas le cansaba demasiado, ya no era la misma jovencita que pasaba tardes enteras montando a caballo.

—Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos de regreso y podremos planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Minho. —Sooyoung sonrió al pensar en su hijo menor, Minho, jovial, comprensivo y hasta delicado. De pequeño Minho solía seguir los talones de Minseok por los amplios pasillos del palacio rogándole la posibilidad de jugar al aire libre, en varias ocasiones pudo ver la mirada hastiada de Minseok mientras Minho con sus pequeñas pero ágiles manos elaboraba una corona de flores salvajes y la dejaba perfecta sobre la cabeza del mayor; su risa burbujeante de felicidad le hinchó al corazón emocionada.

De la nada un cuerpo escondido de entre los ropajes y almohadones que adornaban el carruaje salió sorprendiendo a la pareja, en un reflejo el rey tomó las dagas escondidas de forma estratégica en el reducido espacio y la reina se contrajo contra las costillas de su esposo en busca de protección. No era la primera vez que un ataque como ese sucedía, y aunque gracias a muchas de las políticas del reino, a los reyes les gustaba considerar que carecían de enemigos, no todos estaban contentos por la forma en como dichas decisiones eran tomadas. Kyujung blandió su arma contra el rostro del extraño atacante esperando un golpe más lo que recibió fue un chillido asustado y la voz sorprendida de su hijo.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá, soy yo! ¡Soy Minho! —Kyujung alejó el arma solo un poco para cerciorarse y de sus hombros se desvaneció toda tensión al darse cuenta que sí, en el carruaje estaba ningún otro que su impulsivo hijo menor, Minho.

—¡Por el amor a Dios, Minho! —Le reprendió su madre sin esperar demasiado picándole las mejillas con fuerza. —¡Menudo susto nos has dado! Además, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el castillo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Duele, duele! —La mujer le soltó con prisa y Minho masajeó la piel adolorida por unos momentos, luengo se encontró con las miradas llenas de reproche de sus padres.

—Contéstale a tu madre, Minho. —Acto seguido Minho se arrodilló frente a sus padres y agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa, juntó los puños sobre sus rodillas.

—Lo siento. —Comenzó su disculpa. —Es solo que, no quería estar solo en el castillo. —A Kyujung se le encogió el corazón al escucharle, sería un rey justo pero también era un padre que se preocupaba por la felicidad y seguridad de sus hijos.

—Minho, cariño. —Su madre habló con dulzura. —En el castillo no estás solo. Tienes a Minseok contigo.

—Minseok está muy ocupado como para prestarme atención. —Fue el turno de Kyujung de suspirar y le dio un pequeño golpe detrás de la cabeza, a veces se preguntaba qué habían hecho para que Minho —en algunas ocasiones—, fuese tan mimado, aunque quizás no fuese solo cosa suya. Minho era querido por todos en el palacio, su personalidad vivaz aunque un tanto tímida en sus primeros años, atraía la atención de los sirvientes y todos estaban dispuestos a cuidarle.

—De acuerdo. Sí, es cierto. Minseok está ocupado ahora. —Sooyoung hizo espacio entre su esposo y ella e hizo amago hacia Minho para que tomase asiento entre ambos. —¿Pero qué hay de Jonghyun y de Kibum? Ellos están siempre a tu lado. —Jonghyun era el hijo mayor del general que comandaba las tropas del castillo, por lo que era fácil imaginar que algún día el chico seguiría los pasos de su padre. Además a Sooyoung se le hacía encantador el hecho de que Jonghyun, quien era unos años mayor que Minho, ya comenzaba a mostrar su actitud protectora sobre el pequeño príncipe. Hubo un incidente varios años atrás, donde el palacio había sido invadido, Kyujung junto con el comandante salieron en busca de los atacantes mientras que los más confiables guerreros se distribuyeron para proteger tanto a la reina como a los príncipes, grande fue la sorpresa al no encontrar a Minho en su habitación; por momentos Sooyoung temió lo peor, pero minutos más tarde cuando habían atrapado a todos los responsables de ataque, Jonghyun apareció por el pasillo con Minho aferrado a su camisa. Tal como su padre le había enseñado, como medida de seguridad, había llevado a Minho a una de las tantas habitaciones escondidas a través de pasajes secretos entre las paredes y había cuidado del pequeño hasta que estuvo seguro que el peligro había pasado. Sooyoung sintió tal conmoción que luego de asegurarse que su pequeño se encontraba a salvo, fue hasta Jonghyun y lo abrazó con fuerza sin poder evitar que lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos, Jonghyun solo pudo permanecer quieto, asustado ante las acciones de la mujer.

Por su parte, Kibum era como una segunda sombra para Minho y aunque muy en contra de su juicio —al menos al principio—, al ver como el chiquillo se quejaba de las actitudes irresponsables de su hijo y le regañaba constantemente, Sooyoung aceptó al muchacho de mirada felina para ser el mayordomo personal de Minho. Minho podía ser alegre y curioso pero al mismo tiempo era muy despistado y constantemente olvidaba las horas de sus lecciones de piano o sus sesiones de lectura junto a Minseok, por lo que, Kibum siempre a dos pasos de distancia se ocupaba de recordarle esas cosas y de asegurarse de que estuviese siempre presentable para sus obligaciones y asuntos importantes dentro del castillo, Minho solía quejarse y hacer pucheros tratando de persuadir al muchacho pero todo era inútil, Kibum parecía ser el único inmune a los encantos de su hijo.

—Incluso ellos están ocupados. —Minho infló las mejillas creando un puchero que ensanchó su labio inferior mostrándolo enrojecido. —Jonghyun ha estado trabajando con su padre sobre la seguridad del castillo y Kibum ha estado ocupado con todas las demás doncellas haciendo preparativos para la ficticia boda de Minseok.

—Minho. —El tono duro de su padre se hizo presente. Minho no lo decía enserio, sabía que por eso sus padres pasaban tanto tiempo fuera, viajando, querían encontrar una novia para Minseok, pero él simplemente no le veía el sentido, ¿no sería más fácil si Minseok se casase con alguien que quisiera de verdad? Como aquella muchacha de cabellera rubia brillante que siempre veía en la cocina del castillo y que escondía pequeños pastelillos para que ambos comiesen después de la cena. Sabía que Minseok se sentía atraído por ella.

—Todos están ocupados y no es divertido jugar solo, papá. —Alzó el rostro para verle mejor y el hombre suspiró derrotado, atrajo a su pequeño en un abrazo.

—Lo siento pequeño. —La reina tomó la mano de su hijo y le acarició despacio. —Por ahora solo descansa, no podemos volver al castillo todavía. —Minho asintió y sonrió a medias luego de acurrucarse contra el cuerpo cálido de su madre y sentir que su padre le cubría del frío con una mullida y gruesa  cobija.

 

 

 

El movimiento inestable del carruaje le hizo gruñir ronco hasta que su madre colocó una mano sobre sus labios para acallar cualquier sonido, Minho sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y su corazón inició una carrera alocada y dolorosa contra sus costillas. Sooyoung con ojos fieros que comenzaban a sufrir una metamorfosis de color, le hizo saber a su hijo que debía mantenerse quieto, alerta. A las afueras del carruaje se escuchaban las voces agitadas de los guardias, unos intentaban mantener la estabilidad del vehículo mientras otros gruñían y jadeaban con fuerza en señal de advertencia para quien sea que amenazase la seguridad de la pareja real.

—Minho, mi pequeño, escúchame bien. —Susurró su madre contra su oído en lo que su padre tomaba las armas escondidas de la estancia. —Debes esconderte. —Arrugó el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de objetarle a la mujer, él no era ningún tonto y aunque era joven, eso no significaba que no supiese cómo defenderse, él podía luchar también como Minseok. —No, Minho. —La mujer leyó sus pensamientos y le abrazó con fuerza. —Nadie sabe que estás aquí y es mejor así. —Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y le besó la frente con cariño. —Tal como lograste infiltrarte en el carruaje, así es como vas a mantenerte escondido. Te he enseñado todo lo que he podido contra situaciones como esta y confío en que podrás regresar al palacio.

—Cariño, debemos irnos. —Apresuró el rey quien despeinó el cabello de Minho con ternura y sonrió fugaz, Minho sintió de golpe ganas de llorar pero acalló cualquier sollozo y asintió acatando sus órdenes. En un cerrar de ojos sus padres desaparecieron la negrura  del bosque.

Con tenebroso asombro fue capaz de contemplar el majestuoso cambio que sufría la anatomía de su padre ante la transformación, sus huesos resonaban y la piel se resquebrajaba ensangrentada, atrás quedaba la suavidad de un humano para dar paso al pelaje espeso, poblado y característico de un lobo. Frente a sus ojos yacía  un enorme lobo de tez obscura, un marrón achocolatado que por momentos le tuvo pensando en el color de cabello del hombre, del cual destellaban las finas hebras plateadas como señal clara de su envejecimiento. Gruñidos, ladridos y alaridos llegaron a sus oídos que le hicieron temblar, fugaz pudo ver a su madre, quien en contraste con el esplendor y aura de su padre, era más sutil pero no menos poderosa; sus afiladas garras y blanquecinos dientes desgarraban la piel de su contrincante y él fue consciente del fuerte olor a sangre y tierra que los rodeaba. El carruaje perdió por completo el control puesto que ya nadie lo manejaba y en un descuido, Minho dio vueltas en el espacio hasta que luego de chocar contra un árbol, el vehículo perdió toda fuerza y quedó destrozado. Ronroneó adolorido más sus sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar pasos constantes en su dirección.

Apresuró a levantarse y haciendo caso a las órdenes de su madre, salió de lo que quedaba del carruaje y corrió todo lo que sus piernas dieron, a sus espaldas era capaz de escuchar a aquel que le perseguía. No prestaba atención real hacia donde iba, simplemente se había decidido a correr y alejarse lo más posible del peligro, su instinto le guiaba por la obscuridad del bosque aunque para él no fuese obstáculo demasiado grande, desde muy pequeño su visión se había acostumbrado a la amplitud de la noche y en lugar de considerarlo aterrador, para Minho la noche era hermosa y llena de calma. Pero ahora se veía alarmado ante la idea de tener que huir por su vida, él no recordaba haber tenido una experiencia similar; el castillo era un lugar muy seguro y aun cuando hubo ocasiones en las que tuvo que esconderse, al menos no se encontraba solo.

Logró esconderse en una cueva de forma momentánea en lo que recuperaba el aliento, escuchó con atención sus alrededores y el nerviosismo se posó en la boca de su estómago, la noche estaba paralizada, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el susurro hueco del viento entre las ramas, ni la presencia de los animales nocturnos, estaban todos ocultos, se mantenían ocultos porque sabían, había algo afuera que era atemorizante. Cerró los ojos y aspiró silencioso tratando de recordar las lecciones que sus padres le dieron junto a Minseok, en donde la meta era descubrir donde se encontraba cada uno aun con los ojos vendados. Allí fue cuando le escuchó, el crujir sutil de una rama contra el suelo, estaba a unos 200 metros de distancia hacia el norte, mirando en dirección a donde había visto a sus padres por última vez. Se armó de valor y volvió a correr.

Corrió a todo dar, sus pulmones sufrían y le costaba respirar pero Minho no se detenía, debía encontrar un lugar seguro, un lugar donde podría descansar y donde podría pensar con claridad que hacer luego. Chocó contra al alta raíz de un árbol viejo y una herida se formó en su brazo derecho, hizo presión tratando de detener el sangrado y rompió parte de su camisa para tener un vendaje, esto alertó a su perseguidor.

Él por su parte corría y corría sin mucho apremio, estaba intrigado por el pequeño cuerpo que había visto salir disparado en dirección contraria a donde estaban los reyes, se suponía que los reyes viajaban solos hacía el reino siguiente, nunca nadie le había informado de la posibilidad de un tercero en el carruaje, a su vez, era comprensible, podría ser solo un sirviente más, pero a él no le molestaba la idea de cazar un rato esa noche.

Siguió al pequeño manteniendo una distancia prudente, quería averiguar que tanta sería su resistencia. Le vio subir a una colina desde la raíz de un árbol y sonrió feroz, esa noche tendría una buena cena. De su garganta salió un ladrido potente y ensordecedor, así dejaba en claro su posición, tanto para el resto de su manada como para el pequeño cordero perdido, sus pisadas grandes se palparon en la tierra húmeda y ronroneó divertido consigo mismo, gruñó sintiendo la adrenalina viajar por su cuerpo e inició la carrera rumbo a su presa. 

Al llegar al filo de la colina se llevó una non-grata sorpresa. El rastro del cordero perdido ya no estaba.

Olfateó cuidadoso a su alrededor pero no fue capaz de sentirle en absoluto. Caminó cuidadoso y encontró las ruinas de una olvidada cabaña, sus ojos resplandecieron feroces en la obscuridad y su mirada se obscureció para luego dar paso a un efecto tornasol que se decoloraba en tonos dorados y amarillentos. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco y el piso rechinó bajo sus acolchadas patas, sus afiladas garras susurraban a cada paso y su respiración era sonora, alerta. Con visión analítica recorrió la estancia pero no había más que una solitaria mesa en el centro junto con una silla que desafiaba la gravedad al aun mantenerse en pie, las ventanas con vidrios rotos dejaban pasar la difuminada luz proveniente de una luna que sonreía sádica y expectante.

Sintió movimiento bajo la mesa y con un ademán rápido y grácil mandó a volar los restos del mueble que se desmanteló y cayó convertido en ramas y astillas en todas direcciones. Un grupo de ratones chillaban alarmados y buscaban refugio entre los agujeros de la pared. Captó otro movimiento involuntario entre las sombras que se desdibujaban juguetonas y hacían trucos a sus ojos, olfateó una vez más la estancia pero no era capaz de sentir nada. Momentos había sido capaz de encontrar el diminuto olor distintivo de la sangre y así descubrió que el pequeño cordero se había lastimado al chocar contra un árbol, pero ahora no era capaz de sentir absolutamente, ¿cómo era eso posible? Un nuevo juego de sombras le sorprendió y sus titilantes y afilados colmillos se hicieron presentes, saliva cayó al suelo al tiempo que su mandíbula se abría casi por completo. Ahora que le tenía, no lo iba a dejar escapar.  Preparado estaba para atacar cuando movimiento detrás de él le distrajo, se giró con prisa y saltó hacia el cuerpo que se apenas y cruzaba el umbral.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Con calma! ¡Soy yo! —El lobo detuvo su ataque. Dejando ambas patas sobre el hombro del tercero acercó su hocico lo más que pudo y olisqueó al otro hasta que un conocido olor le llenó, se alejó despacio y suspiró complacido cuando una suave caricia llegó detrás de sus orejas. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es muy lejos. —El lobo ladró en una inteligible respuesta y segundos más tarde, seguidos de el característico y perturbador sonido de huesos quebrándose y piel rasgada, el lobo desapareció para dar paso a la figura desnuda de un hombre.

—Aquí hay algo. —Le hizo saber a su acompañante con voz ronca.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Acto seguido el hombre prosiguió a inspeccionar la estancia con cuidado, sus pasos no se sentían y sus sentidos agudizados esperaron por algún sonido que corroborase lo dicho por el hombre. —Aquí no hay nada.

—Te digo que sí, aquí hay algo. Le vi salir del carruaje real y entrar en esta cabaña. Sé que estás aquí, pequeño cordero, sé que estás aquí y te voy a encontrar. —Habló en un susurró, lo que causó un bufido por parte del otro ser que estaba a su lado.

—Probablemente se trataba de un sirviente, no es importante. Además, ya hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato. Debemos volver y cobrar nuestra recompensa. —La risa macabra que se escuchó en la estancia fue suficiente para espantar a los insectos que se arremolinaban en círculos tratando de esconderse.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, su cuello le gritaba por cambiar de posición para aliviar la tensión, su cara roja a causa de la fuerza con la contuvo la respiración y todavía se negaba a estar tranquilo. Poco a poco su respiración acompasada le calmó y optó por limpiar un poco su rostro. Su madre le había enseñado unas buenas tácticas para camuflajear su olor y como permanecer escondido con el follaje, para él había sido divertido ver como Minseok daba vueltas por el amplio espacio abierto que era su jardín en su búsqueda y fallar por completo en encontrarle aun cuando le hubiese pasado muy cerca suyo en varias ocasiones. Sucumbió ante el cansancio y quedó noqueado el resto de la noche.

 

 

 

La luz cálida que provenía de la ventana destrozada le dio de lleno en el rostro y Minho arrugó el entrecejo, cubrió sus ojos con ayuda de sus manos y se quejó sonoro. Su mente se vio invadida de imágenes desalentadoras y se levantó azorado haciendo su espalda chocar con la pared; el verse rodeado de escombros en una cabaña desolada le hizo recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche anterior, él debía ir en busca de sus padres, él debía volver al palacio.

Sintió las piernas fallarle y le tomó unos buenos veinte minutos el poder ponerse de pie por sí solo, registró lo que quedaba de la cabaña pero no había encontrado nada útil, nada que pudiera servirle para protegerse o para guiarse y saber dónde se encontraba. Salió de la cabaña y contempló maravillado sus alrededores.

El follaje era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado dentro de los altos muros del castillo, si bien era cierto a él le encantaba estar afuera, el jardín carecía de altos y amplio árboles como los que ahora veía y casi todo estaba cubierto de flores de distintos colores y formas, tanto él como a su madre le gustaba el verlas florecer. La belleza del bosque que se extendía a su alrededor era impresionante, inconfundible e innegable. Con pasos cortos y mirada curiosa se encaminó de regreso dentro de lo que creía era el camino correcto hasta el punto donde había visto a sus padres por última vez; pensó en sus padres e intentó llamarles entre susurros, como acostumbraba hacer cuando aún era un pequeño y sentía miedo por las tenebrosas sombras que se aparecían en su habitación. 

Escuchaba con atención el actuar de las criaturas a su alrededor, algunas se escondían y otras con una vena más valiente se asomaban de entre sus guaridas y miraban su caminar con atención. Pájaros sobrevolaron por encima de su cabeza y Minho no pudo evitar reír risueño, los pájaros cantaron en respuesta para luego continuar con su camino. Perdido en la hermosura frente a sus ojos no se percató del desnivel en el suelo y terminó rodando cuesta abajo hasta que una roca detuvo su caía, el aire abandonó sus pulmones y se asustó al escuchar un grito de advertencia dirigido a su persona, un zorro de brillante color anaranjado rojizo siseaba en su dirección. Minho se congeló en su sitio.

Por momentos no hizo más que observar atento al animal quien le devolvía el gesto con igual intensidad, pero terminó desviando la vista hacia las patas del animal, así se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba lastimado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó tímido aunque al acercarse el zorro gimió sin perderle de vista. —Está bien, está bien. Voy a ayudarte. —El zorro quedó quieto pero, para cuando Minho estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para intentar zafarle de la trampa que le mantenía preso, el animal asustado buscó para morderle la muñeca, Minho jadeó entre sorprendido y asustado. —Solo quiero ayudarte. —Se quejó acercando la muñeca a su pecho y acarició la piel. —Estoy aquí para ayudarte. —Y con mirada determinada volvió a intentarlo teniendo el mismo resultado. Estuvo en esa situación por un buen tiempo y se sintió sucumbir ante el cansancio, quedó sentado y escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas apoyándose con los brazos, tenía tanta sed. —Espera aquí, voy a traer agua. —A duras penas limpió su ropa y corrió cuesta abajo, había visto el caudal de un rio la noche anterior y debía estar cerca. Cuando lo encontró una sonrisa pequeña pero victoriosa surcó su rostro y apresuró el paso.

Limpió su rostro y parte de su cuello, se refrescó y limpió el corte de su brazo derecho, estaba ya casi cerrado pero no iba a arriesgarse, rompiendo un nuevo pedazo de su camisa, cubrió su herida. Volvió un poco más tranquilo al lugar donde el pequeño zorro se encontraba, le encontró luchando por zafarse de la trampa pero solo lograba lastimarse más.

—¡Detente, basta, basta! —Se arrodilló a su lado y llamó su atención con unos movimientos improvisados de sus manos, así el animal volvió a quedar estático. —No te lastimes. —Sonrió y con cuidado acercó, con su improvisado cuenco le dio agua al zorro que bebió acalorado. —¿Mejor? —Habló sin esperar respuesta y quedó arrodillado cerca del pequeño zorro. —Ahora voy a ayudarte, ¿está bien? —Con manos temblorosas se fue acercando muy despacio pero el animal, de cuenta nueva le negaba la ayuda y Minho no pudo soportarlo más. —¡QUIETO! —Gruñó con furia y no fue consciente del cambio dramático en sus facciones pero el animal sí y quedó petrificado ante el comando. Sus hombros se tensaron y su frente se perló de sudor a causa del nerviosismo, el sol de media mañana pero con suavidad y mucha concentración Minho logró quitarle al zorro la trampa que le mantenía en cautiverio. El animal salió disparado en dirección contraria a Minho sin siquiera voltear a verle y él solo bufó incrédulo.

Estiró la espalda y luego de que le zorro desapareció de su campo de visión, volvió a concentrarse en lo que había estado haciendo desde el principio, intentar volver a casa.

Corrió el camino de regreso a un ritmo estable pero de todas formas tuvo que detenerse varias veces, se sorprendió de poder haber corrido todo ese trayecto la noche anterior. Se sentó en la raíz de un árbol y observó con suma atención los frutos rojos de un frondoso arbusto, su estómago rugió en señal obvia de hambre y lo cubrió con uno de sus brazos, no estaba seguro de si era buena idea el comerlos, no sabía si eran venenosos o no, suspiró y siguió adelante.

Para cuando llegó a la zona donde se había separado de sus padres, divisó los restos del carruaje destrozado y llegó con prisa. Buscó entre los escombros y solo encontró trozos de tela  de vestimentas rasgadas, sopesó la idea de cambiarse.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Llamó con fuerza pero tuvo como respuesta silencio. Caminó hacia donde había visto a las vistosas figuras de los lobos correr y por momentos se sintió perdido, estaba solo, cansado, hambriento y no tenía idea a donde ir; se agachó y escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas sollozó tembloroso. El sonido de pasos le alertó, se levantó de donde estaba y sin mirar siquiera de quien se trataba corrió por un lugar donde protegerse.

 

 

Yunho inspeccionaba el perímetro con ojos fieros y atentos, sus músculos tensos sentían la presión y cerró los ojos para conectarse con sus alrededores. Esa era una zona segura, era un perfecto intermedio entre las fronteras de ambos reinos así que era considerado simplemente espacio inhabitado, el lugar perfecto para que ellos pudiesen establecerse por un tiempo sin que nadie notase sus presencias. Se había cruzado con varios guardias y en verdad se extrañó de verlos allí aunque ninguno le había prestado atención, ni siquiera habían reconocido su presencia, estaban apresurados y él no era alguien a quien estuviesen buscando, por ahora.

Se adentró en el bosque y no fue capaz de esconder su sorpresa al ver el estado del carruaje, él no era ningún tonto, él podía reconocer los emblemas de la familia real aun cuando no estuviese demasiado interesado en la diplomacia que regía los distritos del reino y sus distintas manadas.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Quiso acercarse pero el grito de uno de los guardias le alertó, le habían visto y ahora si tenía su atención. Yunho no lo pensó dos veces antes de transformarse y huir con paso apresurado.

—¿Viste quién era? —Preguntó uno de los guardias.

—No. Solo pude ver su pelaje.

—¡Demonios!

Hacía menos de 24 horas en las que los reyes Choi Kyujung y Sooyoung habían desaparecido, las alarmas fueron claras al momento en que la pareja no se presentó justo como habían pactado ante los monarcas del reino colindante. Y ahora tropas se habían desplegado en busca de la realeza.

Yunho disminuyó el paso y ladeó el rostro confundido al ver al resto de los miembros de la manada a las afueras de la cabaña que habían designado como su escondite por esa temporada, con un sonoro quejido regresó a su forma original y se acercó a la multitud.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó en voz baja. Él podía leer con facilidad  la atmosfera.

—Alguien se ha metido a la cabaña y no ha querido salir. —Bufó incrédulo e hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

—¿Y eso que? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo sacan y ya? —A Yunho la situación se le hacía ridícula. Ellos no eran unos novatos perdidos en el bosque, temerosos de pasar la noche. Ellos era una manada unida y fuerte, pocos en números pero la confianza y el respeto era igualitario y todos estaban dispuestos a cuidarse las espaldas, además, no eran débiles, ellos podían destrozarle el cuello a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, así que, el tener un simple intruso era lo menos por lo que debían preocuparse.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Yunho. —Se le acercó un camarada y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. —Pero no lo hemos hecho porque solo es un niño. —El rostro de Yunho se desfiguró en confusión.

—¿Un niño?

—Es solo un cachorro asustado. —Saliendo de la cabaña se veía a su alfa quien lamía unos pequeños rasguños en sus brazos. —Está escondido en una esquina y se niega a salir. —Yunho asintió ante la explicación pero de todas formas giró el rostro hacia aquel que le mantenía cerca por alguna idea sobre qué hacer ahora. Él no era bueno con los niños, nunca lo había sido. No lo fue cuando formaba parte de una manada dentro del distrito del norte, menos lo era ahora que era considerado un desterrado. —Por ahora es mejor que se alejen. —El alfa habló tranquilo pero no menos autoritario.

—Changmin… —Quisieron refutar.

—¡Váyanse! —Suspiró algo confundido pero encogiéndose de hombros se alejó del lugar, pasaría unas horas cerca de un claro que se encontraba más al sur y con algo de suerte volvería al anochecer con un lugar para descansar.

Changmin les vio marcharse y resopló cansado, había pasado las últimas horas buscando por un lugar para pasar la noche. Habían sido acorralados por una manada numerosa que intentaba desplegar poder sobre las tierras inhabitadas, la verdad era que no había demasiado peligro en ellos, podían haberlos acabados si hubiesen querido pero habían pasado demasiados días sin una buena comida y el cansancio comenzaba a aparecer en sus cuerpos, así que la opción más lógica fue evitar una batalla inútil.

Se habían desplegado y con mucha suerte habían encontrado un lugar que poder ocupar para luego inspeccionar los alrededores y estar completamente seguros de que nadie les molestaría. A media mañana habían salido en búsqueda de alimento y para cuando regresaron se llevaron la sorpresa de que un pequeño cachorro escurridizo se había adentrado en la cabaña y se negaba a toda costa a salir.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro, Changmin ya le hubiese destrozado el cuello, pero en esta ocasión apenas si era un pequeño. Estaba cubierto de lodo y tierra, olía a musgo y humedad, pudo ver una venda en su brazo derecho por lo que asumió estaba lastimado, y por ello no tenía corazón para sacarle a fuerza de patadas y gruñidos aunque se asombró al sentir una ráfaga de viento frio y el escozor proveniente de su brazo izquierdo cuando quiso acercarse, el pequeño sabía cómo mantener la distancia y él no lo había previsto. Hubo algo en el movimiento que le hizo evocar recuerdos de cuando aún formaba parte de alguna manada en algún distrito.

Se acercó al umbral de la puerta y tocó para hacer notoria su presencia aunque era más que obvio que el pequeño le vigilaba con ojo de águila.

—Mi nombre es Changmin y esta es mi cabaña. —El pequeño no contestó simplemente miraba a Changmin con fijeza. —Esta es mi manada. —Aseguró dando un paso adelante y suprimió una sonrisa que quiso escapar de su rostro al ver como el pequeño tiritaba expectante ante el reconocimiento de autoridad. Changmin olisqueó la estancia pero fue incapaz de reconocer algún olor característico que le diese alguna pista sobre la identidad del cachorro. Interesante.

 

 

Minho no despegaba la vista del hombre que estaba en la habitación con él, Changmin. Él había encontrado la cabaña y se alegró inmensamente al darse cuenta que habían cosas útiles; comida y cambios de ropa. Se apresuró dentro de una habitación pequeña y con nerviosismo y manos temblorosas terminó por cambiar su vestimenta, en un espejo roto pudo ver su reflejo y cerró los puños sobre la suave tela que cubría sus piernas en una amplia falda. Su madre le había enseñado que en el peor de los casos la mejor opción era disfrazarse, separarse de la persona que en realidad mientras continuaba su búsqueda del camino de regreso al palacio.

En una ocasión Minho tuvo que hacerlo, muy en contra de su voluntad y escuchando las burlas de Jonghyun una vez que todo el asunto había sido olvidado. Estaban en un viaje al mercado, Minho debía tener unos ocho años y se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de su madre mientras que su padre caminaba con paso tranquilo junto al comandante Kim, Minho había insistido en acompañarles en aquella oportunidad, Minseok estaba ocupado y él quería salir de las altas murallas del castillo.

Se acercó a un puesto de frutas y una señora mayor de sonrisa cálida quedó de forma prudente a su altura y Minho vio como sus ojos desaparecían gracias a la amplitud de su gesto.

—¿Quieres una manzana pequeño? —Minho miró fugaz la pila de rojas y jugosas manzanas que estaba a pocos metros y luego volvió la atención a la mujer, era obvio que quería poder comerse una manzana, pero sus padres habían dejado muy en claro que no debía aceptar nada de extraños. —Puedes tomar una si quieres. —La mujer se levantó y quedo junto al puesto aun sonriendo, mirando expectante la batalla interna del pequeño, pocos momentos después vio acercarse a nadie más que a la pareja real.

—¡Minho! —Llamaba Sooyoung entre divertida y disgustada. —¿Qué te he dicho sobre alejarte demasiado? —Minho corrió y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre escondiendo el rostro sintiéndose avergonzado de haberle desobedecido. Sooyoung le cargó y el pequeño se refugió en su cuello, susurrando cerca de su oído.

—Solo quería una manzana. —Le dedicó una última mirada a las apetitosas frutas y se encogió en sí mismo. La mujer ofreció unas manzanas a sus reyes luego de una pronunciada reverencia y Minho obtuvo su capricho. Continuaron su camino por un buen rato, sus padres junto a la guardia conversaban con distintas personas desplegadas a lo largo del mercado y poco a poco una multitud comenzó a formarse, ya que, no todos los días eran capaces de ver a los monarcas tan cerca. Minho estaba comenzando a cansarse por lo que regresó a los brazos de su madre y bostezó acurrucándose contra su pecho, lo siguiente que sintió fue a su madre correr con prisa y aferrarse a su cuerpo mientras le pedía que por nada del mundo se soltase. Se escondieron en una tienda con ayuda de unas jovencitas que hacían señales con sus manos y Sooyoung pudo respirar tranquila, al menos por un segundo. La reina observó con cuidado la actitud de la dueña de la tienda y de sus empleadas, se trataba de una sastrería, confeccionaban trajes y ordenaban telas de distintas texturas. La señora Park, dueña de esa tienda desde hace un buen tiempo, había reconocido la silueta de su reina y por la forma en la que corría con su pequeño hijo en brazos, la mujer supo que algo no estaba bien. Con ayuda de sus empleadas atrajeron la atención de la mujer y cerraron las ventanas y la puerta, cambiando la señal de abierto; con ojos críticos siguieron el pasar de unos forasteros y como unos guardias los perseguían. En esos días eran comunes actos como aquellos, no todos estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones de los reyes y como de forma gradual comenzaban a cambiar las dinámicas de las manadas dentro de los distritos, pero con su poca educación Park podía ver, que los planes llevaban a un bien superior.

Con seña de mantener silencio llevó a la reina y a su hijo hasta la tras-tienda y con una sonrisa considerada ofreció un traje recién confeccionado, difería de los conocidos ropajes de la realza y sería más fácil para la mujer escabullirse hasta que encontrase la forma de regresar. Salieron con pasos cuidadosos por el callejón trasero y aun con la mitad de su rostro oculto, la señora Park pudo contemplar la determinación en los ojos de su reina. Ella no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediese a su hijo.

De allí nació la manía de su madre de llenarle de ropajes de distintos colores y texturas, sobre todo cuando debían hacer viajes largos y la amenaza contra sus vidas se sentía todavía latente.

Había cambiado su vestimenta y a causa del sudor y la suciedad su cabello carecía del color brillante acostumbrado, por lo cual, se adhería por sobre su frente ocultando sus ojos. Investigó el resto de la estancia y salió, debía buscar más yerbas que le ayudasen a mantener oculta su presencia. Para cuando regresó y el hambre se hizo presente, se acomodó quedando enrollado entre las telas para darse calor, el sol comenzó a desaparecer y él no era tan tonto como para arriesgarse a vagar bajo la luna, dio el primer bocado a unas frutas cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver las tres figuras de unos extraños quienes quedaron paralizados de la impresión, confundidos al encontrarse con un intruso en su guarida.

—¿Quién eres? —Habló uno de los hombres con ferocidad pero Minho solo se encogió en sí mismo. Había estado evitando el ser encontrado, no podía creer que en su intento había logrado el efecto contrario, no tenía nada que le asegurase que no se trataba de las mismas personas que le estaban persiguiendo en un principio. —¡CONTESTA! —Gruñó involuntario y se sobresaltó ante el grito, y al tiempo en que el hombre intentó acercarse, Minho lanzó un proyectil en su dirección, no por nada había pasado horas de practica bajo el sol, al aire libre; no se trataba precisamente de tiro al arco o siquiera los pequeños cuchillos y dagas que tenía para protegerse, pero tenía la puntería necesaria para disparar casi cualquier cosa y en ese momento tenía unas pequeñas piedras.

El extraño bufó y se rio a carcajadas luego de rozar la piel que si bien no había sido lastimada, el pequeño acto había servido para avisparle.

—¿Qué sucede? —Otras personas se acercaron a la entrada. ¡Demonio! Eran demasiados, ¿ahora como Minho iba a escapar?

—Tenemos  a un pequeño cordero perdido.

—Llamen a Changmin.

—¿Para qué? ¡Solo debemos sacarlo y listo!

—¡Jiro! —Alguien con segura autoridad se acercó al hombre. —¿Qué no ves que es solo un niño?

—A mí me parece más bien una niña, Jaejoong. —Un tercero se acercó a Jaejoong y  sonrió en su dirección, pero a Minho solo le asustó más.

—Da lo mismo. Es solo un cachorro. —A empujones ordenó a los otros que salieran de la cabaña con el claro pensamiento de ir en búsqueda de su alfa, estaban hablando de la vida de un pequeño, y muy contrario a la creencia popular, ellos no eran unos mercenarios, desalmados que asesinaban todo a su paso. Jaejoong intentó acercarse pero Minho le alejó igual que a los otros, con la única diferencia que Jaejoong si logró esquivar su pequeño proyectil y no solo eso, lo atrapó con sus manos y se lo lanzó de regreso dejándolo a sus pies. Minho se apegó aún más a la pared y de su garganta se escuchó un quejido. —No estoy aquí para lastimarte. —Jaejoong se sentó en el suelo consciente de la mirada penetrante del cachorro y se relajó dejando su espalda contra la puerta abierta. —Me quedaré aquí y así los otros no vendrán. —Le hizo saber sus intenciones y por momentos Minho se sintió confundido.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que una desconocida figura se posó a la espalda de Jaejoong.

—Puedes irte. —Así fue como el alfa se hizo presente.

Cabeceaba de sueño y cansancio y cuando creía iba poder caer rendido un diminuto sonido llegaba a sus orejas, crispándole los nervios, haciendo que mantuviese su vigilia. Changmin contempló curioso el diminuto cuerpo acorralado en el suelo de la cabaña, detalló las amplias telas a su alrededor que servían para mantenerle cálido, las cuales eran las mismas que habían encontrado horas previas, antes de salir a buscar la cena; su rostro se encontraba lleno de suciedad al igual que sus brazos y asumía que sus piernas también lo estarían, él podía reconocer el olor de la naturaleza, lo salvaje, las plantas y el musgo, de hecho, podía descifrar en la distancia el olor de los animales, el sudor y la tierra, pero de todo el tiempo que tenía confinado en el espacio con el pequeño cachorro no había sido capaz de reconocer su olor o algún olor que le diese alguna pista acerca de dónde provenía.

Sus intentos de plática eran ignorados con solemnidad y Changmin comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Sus orejas reaccionaron ante el característico rugido de un estómago que aclamaba por comida y sonrió de medio lado sin querer evitarlo.

—Tienes hambre. —Le hizo saber que había sido escuchado y Minho se escondió entre las sábanas frotando sus frías manos contra la piel de su estómago para calmar sus pedidos. —Ven. Vamos a darte de comer. —Minho mordió su labio con fuerza y se estremeció confundido, por una parte él de verdad tenía hambre y la idea de poder comer le hacía agua la boca, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía desconfiado. Había algo en ese hombre que encendía las alarmas en su cabeza, no se parecía en nada a las personas del mercado que de tanto en tanto le ofrecían frutas o las cocineras del castillo quienes le consentían con dulces para antes y después de la cena. El pensar en comida hizo su estómago rugir de nuevo. —¡Ven, ahora! —La orden fue clara, el hombre ya no iba a esperar tranquilo a que Minho hiciera algún movimiento. Si el pequeño cachorro no iba a salir de su escondite, entonces Changmin le forzaría a salir.

Sin ser verdaderamente consciente de sus alrededores gracias a estar cubierto para resguardarse del frío, Minho no sintió al hombre moverse, quien lo hizo con tal rapidez y sin sonido alguno que, el sentir el agarre apretado contra su cuello envió un escalofrío a su espalda y sin esperar demasiado alzó los brazos lanzando puños y patadas tratando de liberarse.

—¡Quieto! ¡Quieto! —La voz de Changmin se escuchaba en la estancia con total claridad  mientras afianzaba el agarre que tenía sobre el pequeño, Minho se movía desesperado y el retumbar de su corazón acelerado se escuchó potente en sus oídos, el miedo fue tal que lágrimas sorpresivas subieron a sus ojos pero él por nada iba a ceder.  —¡Estate quieto! —Rugió ronco y Minho chocó contra la pared en la que se había estado apoyando toda la tarde. La presión que Changmin mantuvo sobre su cuerpo le quitó el aire de los pulmones, se quejó y jadeo más no dejaba de moverse; Changmin le giró sin ningún problema para poder verle mejor su rostro y analizarle con facilidad ahora que le tenía cerca, sus facciones escondieron la sorpresa al ver como los ojos del cachorro cambiaban por completo de color, su iris, que había permanecido ennegrecida por el miedo se transformaba con fascinación a tonos más claros, pasando de un marrón  acaramelado a destellar en amarillo para finalmente dar paso a un dorado resplandeciente en la obscuridad.

 —¡NO! —Rugió profundo desde su garganta y clavó las uñas en el hombro del alfa, Changmin siseó de dolor pero se olvidó de ello en un simple pestañeo.

—¡DIJE QUIETO! —Algo en el aura del hombre cambió por completo, el ladrido con el que le habló envió miles de señales de alarma y nervio a su cerebro y tembló impulsivo mientras que el sentido aprendido de obediencia se posó en la boca de su estómago; era la misma sensación que le dominaba cuando su padre le reprimía o cuando Minseok le ordenaba el cumplir con sus obligaciones en el castillo, así como el volver a la calidez de las amplias paredes a la hora que sus padres habían dispuesto por seguridad.

—No quiero. —Se quejó bajito y deslizó las uñas por el pecho del hombre, su cabeza palpitaba llena de sensaciones, los ruidos eran más claros y potentes a su alrededor, su nariz era atacada por la humedad del bosque y su corazón se sintió oprimido de tensión cuando un olor en particular le llegó sin aviso. Era algo picante y fuerte, abrumador y poderoso, la necesidad de sucumbir ante ello era espeluznante y crispaba los vellos de sus brazos. Changmin suspiró sonoro ya más calmado al verle reaccionar ante su aura distintiva de alfa, las feromonas hacían efecto al calmar la personalidad luchadora del cachorro.

—Tranquilo, vas a estar bien. —Le cargó con suavidad y le atrajo a su pecho cuidadoso. —Tranquilo. —Minho se aferró al cuerpo del hombre con manos inseguras y un temblor inesperado azotó  sus hombros. —Tranquilo. —Minho cayó rendido ante el cansancio olvidando por completo su necesidad de comer.

 

 

 

Despertó solo y en una cama, se removió asustado y sus ojos escanearon la habitación pero relajó al saberse sin compañía. A las afueras escuchaba pasos, habían personas a su alrededor pero parecían alejarse; se asomó al filo de la puerta y se aseguró de estar completamente solo, su estómago se quejó y Minho lo cubrió con ambas manos, tenía tanta hambre. Con pasos temerosos se acercó a la mesa en medio de la estancia y encontró un plato de frutas, una simple nota a su lado con una orden escrita. _Come_. Fugaz el recuerdo del hombre apareció en su cabeza y tiritó inseguro, su mejor opción era comer para reponer energía y huir los más rápido posible de esos hombres; buscaría un riachuelo o algún claro para asearse y volver a cubrir su olor.

El sol de la mañana le calentaba los hombros y cortó trozos de tela que cubrían sus piernas y evitaban que se moviese con prisa, de vez en cuando, se volteaba para asegurarse que nadie le seguía y se escondía entre árboles huecos. Suspiró aliviado cuando encontró un claro pasando unas colinas que se extendía por un largo trecho, quizás si lo seguía podría encontrar alguna señal que le ayudase a orientarse y poder volver; el sudor se colaba por su pecho, espalda y su frente incomodando su vista y quedó al filo del claro contemplando por momento su inmensidad, se arrodilló y miró su reflejo, su cabello todo despeinado y su rostro cubierto de suciedad, no era algo nuevo para Minho. Buscó rocas, pequeñas piedras y astas de madera que pudiera convertir en un arma para defenderse, creó un arco improvisado pero dudaba de su utilidad así que desistió de esa idea. Con ayuda de sus manos tomó agua y sintió su garganta refrescarse.

Se desvistió despacio y dejó sus pertenencias justo al filo impidiendo que se mojasen, con pasos silenciosos se adentró y la tensión de su cuerpo se desintegró, perdiéndose en el agua templada. En el fondo por debajo de sus pies la sentía algo fría pero no menos perfecta para hacerle sentir limpio, con sus manos restregó los restos de suciedad y salió por momentos de la seguridad del agua sintiendo una ventisca fría que le erizó la piel, se sumergió por completo para quitar sudor y tierra de su cabello y para cuando salió, alejando el agua de sus pestañas, se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar una voz conocida.

—No deberías estar en un lugar tan abierto. Eres presa fácil. —Aun debajo del agua sus piernas se movieron involuntarias e hizo ruido al chapotear moviéndose en dirección hacia aquel que le hablaba, encontrando al hombre que había estado cerca suyo en la cabaña, Changmin. Abrió los ojos en clara sorpresa y se hundió en el medio del agua al sentir como le hombre se le acercaba haciendo notoria su presencia.

Changmin había salido de la cabaña para asegurar el área, asegurarse de que nadie más estuviese por los alrededores, sobre todo los guardias reales que Yunho le había comentado habían estado patrullando la zona aunque ellos desconocían la razón. Por gusto y comodidad se había deshecho de su forma humana y corría por entre los árboles con soltura, su pelaje brillante contra el sol se mostraba en todo su esplendor, una negrura pulcra y absoluta como el manto de la noche. De regreso se encontraba cuando una esencia floral y sutil pero dulce, distinta a todo lo que le rodeaba, invadió su olfato, su mente maquinaba acelerada un punto de referencia, él conocía ese olor pero no podía recordar de dónde. Solo hasta que le vio en el claro fue que pudo reconocerle, sus ojos no daban creencia a la visión que tenía le mostraban.

Frente a él estaba ese pequeño cachorro perdido, ese que se había adueñado de la guarida para su manada y que muy a pesar de la diferencia entre sus cuerpos o su fuerza, se le había enfrentado con furia y altivez; él creyendo que el pequeño debía estar todavía dormido cuando en realidad no había dudado en absoluto para huir de él, aunque no podía culparlo, efecto contrario, sonrió sabiendo que ese cachorro sabía cómo escabullirse y defenderse. Si bien, antes no había sido capaz de encontrar algún tipo de olor para reconocerle, ahora que, en descuido del pequeño, había captado su verdadera esencia, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase y que la sangre de sus venas viajase con prisa como fuego líquido, disparando adrenalina a todo su cuerpo. Se trataba del mismo cachorro que había visto por mera casualidad meses atrás al buscar agua para calmar su sed en los terrenos cercanos al castillo, la combinación de olores invadía su sentido mareando su cabeza, le agitaba creando presión en su estómago y al mismo tiempo calmaba sus nervios haciéndole sentir la ansiedad de embriagarse por completo en la sensación; tristemente no había sido capaz de volverle a encontrar, además el despliegue de la guardia real le hizo imposible el acercarse. Ahora que le había encontrado, el posesivo pensamiento de no dejarle escapar llegó a su mente.

—Ven. —Fue la orden clara de Changmin y Minho paralizado de miedo solo pudo negar despacio. Miró fijo a Changmin quien se acercó al filo del claro y tomó su ropa. —Sabes que no voy a lastimarte.

—Si quisiera hacerlo…

—Ya lo hubiera hecho. —Changmin terminó la oración por él y el rostro de Minho se desfiguró de temor, confusión y ansiedad.

—Usted es un Solitario. —Changmin no escondió la sonrisa ladina y satisfactoria que cruzó su rostro al saberse reconocido. Solitario era el término que los ciudadanos y campesinos comenzaron a utilizar para referirse a aquellos lobos que habían sido desterrados de sus respectivas manadas, sin importar la razón. En las manadas era respetado y honrado el sentido de pertenencia, era bien sabido el papel a desarrollar para cada miembro y debía ser cumplido como ley; dentro de cada distrito había un Alfa Mayor, quien era el que respondía por su manada frente a los ojos de los reyes y se ganaban el derecho ser parte del Congreso y en conjunto con los reyes tomaban las decisiones necesarias para la preservación de toda la población dentro de la delimitación del reino. Pero, por supuesto, no todo era perfecto. Disputas por la expansión de tierra de los distritos, la cacería y el poder alimentar a todos y en los casos más extremos, el destierro fue utilizado como una marca moral para todos aquellos que se negaban a cumplir las reglas.

La gran mayoría de los Solitarios huía del alcance de las leyes del reino, buscando hogar en distintos distritos, pero la voz corría como fuego y eran demasiadas las veces en las que lobos quedaron a la intemperie sin poder contar con nadie a su alrededor. La mejor opción era solo viajar, viajar lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie les pudiese reconocer y quizás poder olvidarse la ofensa cometida, algunas entendibles y otras totalmente injustas.

Algunos lobos adoptaban el estigma literal y continuaban sus vidas en solitario, pero otros buscando refugio, se encontraron en su desesperanza y juntos formaron un nuevo clan. Como una ciudad de papel, un clan fantasma del que todos fuesen conscientes pero que nunca nadie pudiese confirmar. Bárbaros. Bajo las reglas de nadie, obligados a nada, vivían sus vidas en completa libertad sin preocuparse de cosas insulsas como los impuestos. Changmin y los otros se escondían en la amplitud de los bosques y cazaban para sobrevivir, sus vidas pasadas como ciudadanos quedaban olvidadas y pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en su forma animal, sintiendo el silbido del viento contra sus orejas y la tierra bajo sus garras; y de allí comenzaron las leyendas y mitos, historias exageradas y poco creíbles, pero les daban un aire de fiereza e imposibilidad de ser alcanzados que era muy útil y ellos aprovechaban al máximo.

—Ven aquí. —Ordenó por última vez alzando las ropas a su dirección con la clara intención de esperarle y vestirle el mismo. Minho presionó sus brazos frente a su pecho, cubriéndose en señal de pena y en pasos delicados se fue acercando hasta el hombre. Se detuvo cuando el filo del agua alcanzó su cintura y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín en vergüenza, su piel se encrespó por culpa del frio y Changmin sin dejarle reaccionar quedó a su lado sin importarle que sus pantalones se mojasen en el camino, rodeó su figura con ayuda de las amplias telas para evitar que permaneciera a la intemperie demasiado tiempo y le atrapó entre sus brazos; le cargó pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas del cachorro y con descaro atrapó el olor dulzón que hacía cosquillas en la boca de su estómago. Minho por alguna razón desconocida se sintió reconfortado ante la acción luego del espanto inicial y se relajó descansando su cabeza en el amplio hombro del hombre. —Tu nombre.

—Minho.

Ver a Changmin cargando al pequeño cachorro perdido no era una gran sorpresa, todos ellos conocían el carácter del hombre, parecía tranquilo hasta algo callado y pensativo, pero cuando quería, podía ser sarcástico e hiriente y muy persuasivo con o sin violencia. Lo que en realidad les había sorprendido era el percatarse de que el pequeño ya no se encontraba en la cabaña, ellos no estaban demasiado lejos del sitio y aun así no habían sido capaces de sentirle, de percatarse de su presencia y ahora el aroma se expandía con una fuerza innegable, se entremezclaba con el aura propia del alfa, pero era claro que ese cachorro era en verdad algo especial.  

—Jae. —Yunho llamó al hombre y se dio cuenta que él no era el único ensimismado por la esencia nueva. Yoochun, Junsu, Jiro, Kyuhyun e incluso el mismo Jaejoong seguían con atención los pasos de su alfa, quien tenía en brazos al cachorro que se acurrucaba todavía asustado de su presencia.

—Lo sé. —Contestó Jaejoong una vez que salió del trance en que se había sumergido. —Ese cachorro no es un cachorro cualquiera, puedes olerlo en su sangre.

 

 

 

Días pasaron y sus sospechas se hacían más claras. Yunho estaba en total acuerdo con Jaejoong con respecto al cachorro, que pronto descubrieron, su nombre era Minho. Minho vivía en una de las aldeas cercanas al castillo, había sido enviado para hacer unas entregas a la familia real pero se había perdido en la trayectoria, o eso les había dicho, a Yunho no le convencía de todo esa historia, habían espacios imposibles de llenar, pero él no era nadie para obligar al pequeño a contar la verdad; incluso Changmin parecía escéptico con respecto a las pequeñas piezas de información que Minho les brindaba, pero si le preocupaba, su rostro no lo mostraba.

—Necesito volver al palacio. —Había dicho un día el pequeño, se negaba a estar demasiado cerca, solo parecía cómodo si Changmin estaba cerca y se escondía detrás de las piernas del hombre, Changmin posaba una mano sobre su cabeza y le acariciaba suave el cabello. Ellos se habían negado por completo, a duras penas habían logrado alejarse de los límites del reino y no pensaban volver. —Si no desean volver no puedo obligarlos a ello, son libres de decidir qué hacer con sus vidas. —Habló el pequeño en lo que su postura sufrió un cambio y sus ojos se entornaron determinados y llenos de convicción. —Pero yo debo volver y si he de hacerlo solo, pues que así sea. —Minho con ayuda de Jaejoong había creado una capa espesa, como un abrigo que le mantenía cálido en las noches. Cubrió parte de su rostro y ante los ojos incrédulos de los lobos hizo una reverencia propia en señal de respeto. —Muchas gracias por la ayuda. —Los lobos contemplaron estupefactos la sonrisa aniñada y jovial que cruzó el rostro del cachorro, no se comparaba en nada con la mirada asustada y temerosa que usualmente les dedicaba y, no es que pudiese hablar por los demás, pero en cuanto a Yunho, su corazón se revolcó de alegría y sintió una desbordaba necesidad de proteger. Minho se giró sobre sus talones y sin mirar atrás comenzó a caminar en la dirección correcta, con ayuda del resto de los miembros de esa extraña manada había logrado ubicarse y hacerse una idea más concreta de hacia dónde debía ir ahora, no había dado más de diez pasos cuando Changmin se posó frente suyo sobresaltándole un poco.

—No te dejaré ir por el bosque solo. Te llevaremos. —Lo que sucedió después tuvo a Minho sentado en el suelo del asombro y los mayores no pudieron evitar reír ante su actuar impresionable. Changmin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había despojado de su forma humana por lo que, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontró un enorme lobo negro.

—¿Nunca antes habías visto a un lobo de cerca? —Cuestionó intrigado.

—Solo a mis padres y a mi hermano. —Minho susurró y se levantó despacio, él no era tonto, entendía el cambio y la metamorfosis, pero a él nunca antes le había sucedido tan cerca, ni mucho menos la había experimentado el mismo, todavía le faltaban unos pocos años para que eso sucediese. Con curiosidad propia de un niño, Minho se acercó despacio absorbiendo toda la visión que tenía en frente, Changmin era completamente diferente a sus padres o incluso difería de Minseok, sus manos sudaron y aferró los puños a su ropa por momentos, alzó un brazo y sintió la suavidad del pelaje del lobo con la punta de los dedos; jadeó sorprendido ante el contacto y se giró para ver al grupo de hombres que le rodeaba con ojos enormes que enmarcaban su rostro. —¿Está bien si…? —Su pregunta quedó a medias en lo que Yunho asintió solemne. Minho giró alrededor de Changmin quien paciente complacía la curiosidad del cachorro y dejó que le acariciara a gusto, sintiera la piel sensible de sus orejas aunque le erizase los nervios e incluso jugó con la sensación retráctil de sus garras, Minho rio por lo bajo y al levantar el rostro Changmin le lamió la mejilla, el cachorro se quejó ante el contacto áspero.

Así iniciaron un viaje por el caluroso bosque hacia las tierras cercanas al castillo.

En el trayecto el cachorro comenzó a sentirse más cómodo ante la presencia de los lobos, debía ser un viaje de unos varios días, pero por alguna razón incomprensible se veían en la necesidad de complacer cualquier pequeño deseo que Minho expresase, era atracción y anhelo, un magnetismo innegable que hacía burbujear sus estómagos, sudar las manos y que sus corazones se desbocaran en sus gargantas. Estaban hechizados.

Una noche en donde la luna se escondía malas noticias llegaron, era el turno de Yunho junto a Yoochun de buscar la cena, encontraron a unas jovencitas en el camino quienes hablaban entre susurros y se lamentaban afligidas y no eran las únicas, todo el reino estaba conmocionado, sorprendido y herido ante la alarmante noticia que anunciaba la muerte de los monarcas Choi Kyujung y Choi Sooyoung.

—Son los reyes. —Yoochun habló y su rostro se obscureció en lo que Minho le vio confundido. —Están muertos.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

El alarido que se escuchó en la estancia era ensordecedor, la habitación quedó destrozada por completo, y ruido y más ruido lastimero escapaba de la garganta de Minseok, habían pasado demasiados días y no había obtenido respuesta de sus padres sobre la llegada a su destino en el reino contiguo, Minseok había estado tentado a organizar un despliegue de búsqueda pero sabía que era un camino nada sencillo y lo más probable es que solo estuviesen desviados pero cuando uno de los guardias que había sido designado para la protección del carruaje apareció a las puertas del castillo mal herido, él solo pudo imaginar lo peor y a la presión solo se le sumó la desaparición de Minho, nadie podía localizar a su pequeño hermano dentro del palacio.

Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho y la fuerza sobrenatural que caracterizaba a su existencia se manifestó poderosa y destructiva, llevaba más de una hora en desesperación por la desaparición de Minho; Jonghyun y Kibum trataban de clamarle pero sus intentos eran inútiles, él no descansaría hasta tener a su hermano devuelta. Ordenó una reunión urgente del Congreso y con pesar inició un plan de búsqueda, Minseok movería hasta la última piedra del reino, pero Minho regresaría con vida.

Todo el castillo era un verdadero caos, los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro tratando de complacer al príncipe pero nada aliviaba su dolor, encerrado quedó por días en el despacho que era del señor Choi y no le vio aparecer hasta que uno de los guardias, en una de las expediciones de reconocimiento, encontró prueba del fallecimiento de sus padres, la ropa desgastada y la espada con el emblema familiar rota a la mitad. Minseok ofreció una notificación pública por sus padres, los reyes, pero se negaba rotundamente a la idea de que quizás su hermano también hubiese muerto, la guardia no había encontrado ni un solo rastro sobre su paradero y aunque reconocía que Minho era excepcional para mantenerse escondido, en esos momentos no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o desesperado.

Para el décimo día sin noticias de Minho, Minseok no salía de su habitación, los miembros del Congreso se preocupaban por su salud así como el manejo del reino y aunque no culpaban su actitud, tampoco la excusaban; Jonghyun se adentró en la habitación de Minseok sin previo aviso y el mayor apenas si le dirigió atención.

—¡Minseok! —Llegó a su lado con rapidez. —Es Minho. Han encontrado a Minho. —Minseok corrió por los pasillos del castillo sin importarle lo desarreglado que estaba, su cabello despeinado y las negras bolsas bajos sus ojos a causa de la falta de sueño. Él solo necesitaba ver a su hermano.

Minho estaba en medio de su habitación, contemplaba la estancia con extrañeza, con un desapego alarmante, el contraste de su ropa con la pulcritud de la estancia era obvio pero todo eso carecía de importancia, Minseok solo estaba feliz de ver a su hermano, a su pequeño. Le abrazó con tempestad y Minho se quejó diminuto pero de igual forma le recibió en sus brazos, con fuerza le hizo girar y Minho rio divertido, su rostro se llenó de felicidad y posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

—Te extrañe, Minseok. —El mayor besó sus mejillas con apuro y le guio hasta el baño. En una tina llena de burbujas e incienso Minseok aseó a su hermano, no dejó que ni siquiera que Kibum se acercara, había extrañado tanto a su pequeño que ahora que le tenía de regreso no se iba a separar de él, jamás. Entre sábanas mullidas y almohadas esponjosas Minho descansó en completa comodidad, abrazado al cuerpo de su hermano y envuelto de familiaridad y calor, su espalda contra el pecho de su hermano y el aroma característico del muchacho le hacían sentirse seguro pero aun antes de caer rendido, suspiró y sintió su corazón acelerado al pensar en que algo le hacía falta.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Quiso saber Minseok en lo que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Minho.

—Alguien me ayudó. —Pensó antes de contestar y supo en su interior que era mejor mantener oculta la presencia del clan de los Solitarios.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —Minseok no había encontrado ninguna herida aparente pero quería asegurarse de que Minho estuviese a salvo, igual podía llamar al médico real.

—No. Estoy bien. —Recordó la actitud protectora de los Solitarios, antes se había sentido tan asustado de ellos, pero ahora sabía que no eran tan temibles ni despiadados como todos los hacían ver, él desconocía las razones por las que habían terminado convertidos en Solitarios pero admiraba la fortaleza y la destreza con la que se desenvolvían en sus alrededores. Jaejoong le dejaba montarse en su espalda y Junsu le divertía con morisquetas y cosquillas cuando el cansancio se hacía presente en sus facciones, Yoochun encontraba las frutas más jugosas y se las ofrecía mientras Yunho le contaba las aventuras que habían vivido juntos como manada, Kyuhyun le sonreía en la distancia y aunque no tenía demasiado contacto Jiro, le gustaba creer que el lobo solo estaba siendo cuidadoso. Changmin vigilaba todo y a todos con semblante tranquilo y paciente, podía sentir los ojos del hombre en su nuca y cada que le regresaba la mirada era consciente del aura poderosa que el lobo trasmitía, en las noches a Minho le gustaba acurrucarse contra su mullido pelaje, le resguardaba del frío y hacía desaparecer sus preocupaciones, sabía que con ayuda de esos lobos iba poder volver a casa.

—Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Lo siento. —La culpa le embargó sin previo aviso y abrazó a Minseok por la cintura escondiendo su rostro sobre el cuello del mayor. —No debí hacerlo. No debí ir con mamá y papá. —Ante la mención de sus padres, Minseok se tensó y Minho desvió el rostro encontrando el semblante endurecido de su hermano. —Minseok, papá y mamá, ellos, ¿están muertos? —Minseok abrazó a su pequeño hermano con fuerza suficiente como para lastimarle y hacerle quejar por ello. No contestó. —¿Minseok? ¡Minseok, contéstame! —Se separó del mayor y contempló si figura estática. —¡Contéstame! ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? —Golpeó con los puños al otro pero Minseok continuó sin responder y Minho jadeó adolorido, si Minseok no le decía nada era porque debía ser verdad, aquella noche en la que el carruaje había sido atacado, esa noche donde les vio por última vez, en esa noche sus padres habían sido asesinados. Hipó y con fuerza comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que se formaron bajo sus pestañas, se lastimaba los ojos y su nariz se enrojeció mientras con sus puños maltrataba sus ojos. Minho lloró, con pena y aflicción, lloró ante la idea de no volver a sentir la calidez y calma propia de sus padres.

Al día siguiente despertó para encontrarse con los rostros preocupados de Jonghyun y Kibum, se removió entre las sábanas buscando a su hermano, pero estaba solo en la amplia cama, parpadeó alejando los restos de sueño de sus parpados y cuando logró enfocarse en el rostro de sus amigos, suspiró y sonrió.

—Jong. Kibummie. —Saludó y extendió los brazos haciendo amago para que ambos tomasen lugares a su lado, sin tener que ser dicho dos veces, los jóvenes se abrazaron al príncipe y cayeron riendo por lo bajo, tres pares de ojos curiosos quedaron fijos en el amplio techo de la habitación, estuvieron en silencio por momentos, saboreando la burbuja de familiaridad que les rodeó hasta que Kibum se afincó en un hombro, mirando a los dos chicos por encima. Golpeó a Minho en la frente con un dedo.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el príncipe y quedó sentado. —¿Por qué ha sido eso? —Kibum solo bufó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y todavía preguntas por qué? —Kibum no esperó y empezó a regañar al pequeño príncipe por su comportamiento tan desconsiderado e insensato. Todos en el castillo se habían vuelto víctimas de la preocupación y de la furia del pronto a ser rey, por la desaparición repentina de Minho, nadie esperó jamás que el pequeño se esfumara sin decir a donde y para agravar las cosas, los reyes habían sufrido un atentado el cual había terminado con sus víctimas; el pueblo no solo sufría por la falta de aquellas figuras que les hacían sentir seguros sino que además el pequeño rayo de luz que era el segundo hijo de la monarquía había desaparecido. —¡Te buscamos por todas partes! ¡Nadie podía encontrarte! El joven Minseok enloqueció amenazando a todos los sirvientes del castillo, decía que nos cortaría la cabeza a todos si no lográbamos saber de tu paradero. Incluso el padre de Jonghyun se preocupó. —Minho jadeó sorprendido y miró a Jonghyun quien estaba a su derecha buscando afirmación y el joven ni siquiera pudo devolverle el gesto; era cierto, Jonghyun temió por la vida de su padre, nunca antes habían visto al joven Minseok comportarse de esa manera.

—Yo… Lo siento. —Posó una mano sobre los hombros de Jonghyun y le abrazó disculpándose en su oído. —Lo siento tanto. —Él jamás se imaginó que una pequeña broma y el querer pasar más tiempo con sus padres se desenvolvería en tal tragedia.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo soy quien lo siente. —Minho se extrañó por las palabras de Jonghyun pero el chico quedó arrodillado en el suelo y luego de una reverencia dijo. —Siento mucho no poder haberle protegido mejor, mi señor. Yo estoy aquí para ello y te he fallado. —Los hombros de Jonghyun se encogieron en señal de culpa y pena. Minho se acercó dejando ambos pies descalzos cerca de las rodillas de Jonghyun y posó una mano sobre su cabello sintiendo la suavidad de este en una caricia sutil.

—No. Yo también lo siento. No debí preocuparte de esa manera. —Alzó el rostro del guardián y sonrió con dulzura. —Además, detesto cuando me hablas tan formal. —Le despeinó juguetón y dirigió la atención al otro chico que estaba a su izquierda. —Eso va para ti también Kibum, lo siento, no debí hacerlo, lo siento mucho.

—Eres un tonto, preocupándonos así. —En ese instante Minseok entró en la habitación sonriendo leve ante la imagen que se le presentaba. Su pequeño hermano sentado en el filo de la cama, Jonghyun y Kibum arrodillados frente a él mientras Minho calmaba sus afligidos corazones al dedicarles una suave caricia; percatándose de su presencia Minho se giró y le sonrió. Su rostro perdió suavidad.

—Debemos ir frente al Congreso.

Minho se quejó todo el camino desde que Kibum le alistó en baño de burbujas y las mejores ropas, lanzaba miradas desoladas buscando convencer al  mayor de que le dejase escapar; a él nunca le habían gustado las reuniones del Congreso. Al principio había sido tratado como un bebé por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por si quiera saber cuándo se daban aquellas reuniones, con el pasar de los años y la madures de Minseok, quien obviamente sería el sucesor del trono dentro de la familia Choi, Minho perdió el interesen en observar a los Alfas de los distritos e incluso a algún Beta u Omega, normalmente se trataban de los compañeros de vida de los Alfas e iban en su representación, pero siempre con un objetivo en mente, la seguridad y calidad de vida de sus manadas. En su cumpleaños número 14 fue su padre quien le coaccionó a tomar presencia dentro de las reuniones y aun así su opinión era olímpicamente ignorada, así que el minúsculo interés que pudo alguna vez mostrar, desapareció por completo, así que el tener que presentarse ante todos esos hombres no era algo con lo que se sintiese muy cómodo o contento de hacer.

Él no era tonto, sabía lo que iba a suceder dentro de esa reunión, todos en el palacio murmuraban el asunto a sus espaldas o cuando creían él no estaba prestando atención, pero Minho tenía muy buen sentido del oído. La investigación sobre el fallecimiento de sus padres se estaba llevando a cabo y no descansarían hasta descubrir al culpable, pero eso desencadenaba una serie de decisiones que debían ser tomadas con rapidez. Minseok debía tomar el trono y desposar a una beta u omega para hacerla su reina y asegurar la estabilidad del reino y junto a Minho debían salir a cada uno de los distritos y afianzar los lazos con los Alfas Mayores de todas las manadas; revueltas no habían sucedido todavía pero eran conscientes de los no simpatizantes ante la idea de tener a un rey tan joven como lo era Minseok.

—No quiero hacerlo. —Le dijo a Minseok quien arreglaba su cabello por última vez y asentía una orden silenciosa a Jonghyun que estaba a solo pasos de distancia antes de adentrarse en la habitación.

El ala de la habitación era extensa, de colores vivos y un mural al fondo que era en gran similitud a los vastos campos del distrito, unos candelabros en las esquinas y una enorme mesa rectangular en el centro. Las sillas estaban desocupadas y los alfas se encontraban esperando por el rey, reverencias eran dadas a cada paso y Minho miró con atención los rostros de cada uno de los hombres. Luego de quedar sentado su hermano y él a su lado, los hombres tomaron asiento, nuevas reverencias con un movimiento de sus cabezas fueron dadas y se dio por iniciada la sesión.

Tal como lo había esperado los lobos hablaron sobre el agilizar la inminente toma del poder, la búsqueda de una compañera quedaría rezagada por los momentos, era más importante asegurarle al pueblo que no se encontraban solos o sin guía. También se comentó la posibilidad de un despliegue por el reino, doblar o triplicar la seguridad así como el dar prueba de que el príncipe se encontraba a salvo, el ser mencionado en la habitación como si en realidad no estuviese le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, para esos hombres él era invisible. Y por último la persecución sobre el asesinato de sus padres. Su nerviosismo e incomodidad fue obvia para los presentes, Minho mantuvo los ojos sobre la mesa incapaz de alzar el rostro, sus manos ocultas en su regazo bajo la mesa no dejaban de arrugar sus ropas y su espalda se cubrió de una fina capa de sudor.

—Mi príncipe. —Habló uno de los lobos. —Sé que debe ser difícil para usted pero, ahora que sabemos, fue el último en ver a los reyes Kyujung y Sooyoung, ¿puede decirnos que sucedió? —Él no quería hablar de ello, desde que se había enterado de la noticia, por alguna extraña razón, había sido capaz de mantenerse tranquilo, pero ahora que debía responder ante todos esos extraños, el recordar los últimos momentos en que vio a sus padre no era nada grato.

—Yo… —Contestó inseguro y Minseok tomó su mano acariciando sus nudillos con la punta de sus dedos para tranquilizarle, sus labios intentaron sonreír.

—Está bien. Solo diles lo mismo que me dijiste a mí. —Minseok tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y él suspiró cerrando los ojos. Aun sin mirar a nadie relató lo último que vio esa noche, desde la conversación vacía y como sus padres le habían ordenado mantenerse bajo perfil y volver al castillo. La transformación de sus padres en su forma animal y como les vio alejarse en el bosque, para cuando regresó solo encontró el carruaje destrozado. Sus hombros se sacudieron violentos y mordió su labio intentando no dejar escapar los sollozos de su garganta, Minseok debía ser firme ante toda esa situación y él también lo sería.

Palabras reconfortantes fueron dichas pero Minho no les prestó demasiada atención, pensar en sus padres le entristecía y todo eran capaces de verlo, él pequeño príncipe nunca fue bueno en esconder sus emociones, todos en la habitación podían percibirlas con claridad, le hacía vulnerable y al mismo tiempo dominaba los pensamientos de los alfas tensando sus músculos, alterando sus pensamientos. Y llegaron al acuerdo en que, en un par de días, iniciarían el viaje por los distritos a visitar cada manada, para corroborar el bien estar de los lobos así como el dar la oportunidad para que viesen con sus propios ojos que lo restante de la familia real estaba con vida.

 

 

 

El sol brillante sobre sus cabezas, andaban por las calles de reino saludando a todo los presentes, como fuego corrió la noticia del paradero del joven príncipe y todos querían cerciorarse de su bien estar, le ofrecían flores y dulces y pequeños regalos que Minho no podía negar, con un semblante alegre aceptaba todos y cada uno de los obsequios y agradecía con suavidad.

Minseok continuaba teniendo reuniones por largas horas los con los alfas y omegas  a cargo de las manadas por cada distrito y Minho con regularidad tenía solo que esperar, en ocasiones el resto de la manada se acercaba con cuidado, casi con miedo, pero luego de unos momentos de charla, Minho reía y se divertía; jugaba con los más pequeños y en varias oportunidades Minseok le encontró dormido con un grupo de cachorros a su alrededor; a pesar de su corta edad Minho se preocupaba por todos y buscaba ayudar.

De cuenta nueva viajaba a otro distrito cuando lo sintió, ese olor penetrante y fuerte que le hizo temblar expectante, giró sobre sí mismo pero fue incapaz de encontrarle entre la multitud. Minseok se le acercó y le rodeó la cintura.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Su pequeño hermano le pareció desorientado por segundos.

—Sí. —Respondió con prisa. —Sí, si estoy bien. —Lanzó por última vez una mirada a la multitud antes de adentrarse en la casa del Alfa Mayor de esa manada. Los siguientes días fueron parecidos a ese.

Podía sentir su presencia, con cada día estaba más seguro que se trataba de él, ¿pero por qué no podía encontrarle? En un descuido de su hermano, Minho se escabulló entre la multitud y corrió al lado contrario de donde se dirigía, su sentido le guiaba y cuando creyó que le encontraría, una agarre fuerte en su brazo detuvo su carrera.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Jonghyun arqueó una ceja no verdaderamente molesto, sino más bien intrigado. Él se había percatado de la conducta errática del joven príncipe y se preocupó, no solo como sirviente sino también como amigo. Minho dudó que contestar y quiso escapar pero Jonghyun no le dejó. —¿A dónde quieres ir con tanta prisa? —Acomodó su ropa y le ayudó a esconder el rostro.

—Creo que él está aquí. —Susurró mirando a todas partes.

—¿Él? —A Jonghyun no le tomó demasiado deducir a quien Minho se refería. Desde aquella noche en la que el pequeño había regresado al castillo, Jonghyun al igual que Kibum y el mismo Minseok se había propuesto a no dejarle fuera de su vista, y en las largas noches en las que Minseok no podía volver a su habitación y dormir con su hermano en brazos, Minho pasaba las horas hablando tanto con Jonghyun como con Kibum. Al principio Minho no había querido soltar palabra sobre cómo había regresado al castillo pero con el tiempo les había explicado que se había encontrado con un grupo de lobos, muy pequeño como para ser considerados una verdadera manada pero que aun así, le habían mantenido a salvo, sobre todo el lobo que era considerado el alfa. Minho se reusó a decir su nombre o dar una descripción y solo se refería a él como “alfa”. —¿Crees que está aquí? —Caminó con prisa dirigiendo al pequeño entre las calles secundarias para alejarse de la multitud.

—Sí. —Pero luego de varios intentos, el aroma desapareció y Minho fue incapaz de sentirle de nuevo.

Dejó que Jonghyun le cargase en su espalda cuando el cansancio le llenó y con paso lento se encaminaron en dirección al lugar de encuentro con el resto de los guardias y la nueva manada a la que debía visitar. Minseok le esperaba con una mirada penetrante y ennegrecida, molesto y preocupado estaba ante las acciones irracionales de su pequeño, pero al verle llegar de brazos de Jonghyun alejó la furia dejando solo la preocupación.

—Estaba cansado y nervioso de estar entre la gente, no se sentía bien. —Mintió Jonghyun. —Así que nos escondimos y esperamos hasta que la multitud se disipó.

—Gracias. —Fue lo que Minseok respondió.

 

 

 

De regreso a casa Minho se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, miraba fijamente la luna y luego despegaba los ojos hacia el amplio espacio que la estrella iluminaba, en todo el camino fue incapaz de percibir el aroma del hombre y eso le llenó de decepción, no estaba del todo seguro sobre por qué quería encontrarse nuevamente con Changmin, pero quería hacerlo. Quería poder ver la majestuosidad del lobo, sentir lo suave del pelaje y quedar dormido contra la calidez y tranquilidad que le brindaba, quería verle de nuevo. Saltó impulsivo por el balcón y cayó al suelo del jardín cuando sintió la presencia de Jonghyun en su habitación, Minho no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería encontrarle. Jonghyun le llamó temeroso desde el balcón y saltó en su dirección cuando le vio correr hacia los límites del palacio; había un sendero que más allá de la muralla llevaba hasta un enorme claro donde era bien sabido que a Minho le gustaba estar indistintamente de la hora. Jonghyun le perseguía a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Minho corría y corría sintiendo el aire en sus pulmones arder y su pecho se expandía doloroso, los muslos tensos por la fuerza y su cabello a merced del viento a veces cubría sus ojos. Llegó al claro en minutos y respiró sonoro intentado calmarse, se acercó con pasos temerosos y su corazón se encogió al encontrarse completamente solo, la idea de volverse a encontrar al lobo en aquel sitio había sido esperanzador y ahora solo estaba decepcionado por su pensamiento ingenuo. Sopesó la idea de adentrarse en el agua templada pero al final solo optó por mojar sus pies al filo de la tierra y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—No sé cuántas veces debo decirte que no deberías estar aquí tu solo. —Se levantó de donde estaba y limpiando su ropa miró al hombre con atención. Justo como lo recordaba, Changmin estaba a pocos pasos de distancia, su figura alta enmarcada por sus hombros desnudos, al igual que su pecho y unos pantalones que delineaban sus piernas definidas por el trabajo.

—¡Changmin! —Le llamó sorprendido en un susurro. Se acercó con pequeños pasos pero quedó quieto a mitad de camino, no sabía si estaba bien el acercarse al lobo. 

—Ven. —Fue su orden y Minho quedó a su lado abrazando su cintura. Changmin despacio dejó su mano sobre el cabello del cachorro, Minho se aferró a su cuerpo y aspiró el conocido olor que le había estado atormentando los últimos días, su espalda se relajó y cerró los ojos sintiéndose contento. Jonghyun desde la lejanía observaba la escena con ojos desconfiados. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Changmin continuaba sus mimos en el cabello del cachorro haciéndole ronronear.

—Estaba esperando. —Minho no lograba entender por completo el sentimiento que le embargaba y le nublaba la razón, desde que se había percatado de la presencia del lobo en los distantes distritos, no había podido parar tranquilo y el único pensamiento que procesaba era el deseo de encontrarle, de encontrarle y no dejarle escaparse otra vez. Ahora que le tenía cerca, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin ser del todo consciente; sus ojos permanecían cerrados disfrutando de los tratos cuidadosos y sentía cosquillas deliciosas recorrerle por completo ante el contacto de la piel cálida. Changmin le alzó el rostro con fuerza y le clavó la mirada.

—¿Qué estabas esperando? —Se quejó diminuto ante la acción no esperada y su voz se perdió en su garganta al quedar frente a frente con los ojos fieros del hombre, su rostro se llenó de carmín y su corazón enloqueció en su pecho, allí, de cuenta nueva estaba la extraña reacción de sus instintos al querer rendirse ante la presencia poderosa de Changmin, era un aura densa que parecía no tener fin, creía sus rodillas iban a fallar.

—A ti. —Contestó en un suspiro. Changmin gruño grave y sus músculos se tensaron, adrenalina le recorrió sin compasión enviando señales eléctricas a su cerebro. En su estómago se formó un nudo y desde su vientre al resto de su cuerpo el calor comenzó a ascender. Sus sentidos sobrepoblados con el aroma propio del cachorro, dulce y potente, llamaba a su lobo interior y le hacía querer surgir desde sus entrañas, sus ojos cambiaron de color centellando en la obscuridad y su instinto despertó una furia primitiva, una necesidad oculta de marcar como suyo al pequeño cachorro. Sus uñas se alargaron dando paso a garras afiladas que se enterraron en la cintura de Minho  haciéndole gemir adolorido y el sonido le extasió como el perfecto afrodisiaco para su organismo, enviando una ola de necesidad a su entrepierna. Deseaba marcar por completo al cachorro, que fuese suyo y de nadie más. Y quizás, lo hubiese hecho en esa oportunidad de no ser por el grito asustado que se escuchó de entre la obscuridad.

—¡MINHO! —Jonghyun quien había aguardado silencioso en la lejanía, corrió con toda su fuerza al ver como Minho se acercaba con tal confianza al extraño luego de haberse visto inseguro y se alarmó al ver como el extraño se abrazaba al príncipe con familiaridad. Changmin no tuvo oportunidad de decir palabra, se separó de Minho y se escabulló en la obscuridad cambiando de forma, para cuando Jonghyun llegó junto a Minho, el chico solo pudo ver la estela de su sombra, Minho intentó ir tras de él pero Jonghyun se lo impidió.

—¡No! ¡No, Jonghyun! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame ir! —Luchaba en el agarre de su amigo y se hubiese logrado zafar de no ser por el estado debilitado en el que quedó su mente. Tan contento y en clama se había sentido que no estaba preparado para el frío y temor que le llenó al ver como el hombre se alejaba de su cuerpo. Un dejo de soledad le bañó y sollozó asustado.

—¡Basta, Minho! —El príncipe se quejó pero dejó de forcejear permaneciendo quieto al no poder reconocer el olor del lobo entre la obscuridad. —Se fue. —Jonghyun afianzó el agarre que tenía sobre Minho pero todavía se mantenía alerta, la presencia nada esperada y abrumadora del extraño lobo le hizo preocuparse y su vena protectora se hizo presente, no iba a dejar que ese desconocido lobo estuviese un segundo más cerca de Minho. Minho hipó y mordió su labio confundido, ¿qué había sido aquello? —Debemos volver al castillo. —Minho asintió despacio y se dejó llevar de regreso sin decir nada más.

Todo el camino de vuelta hasta el mismo momento en el que se escondió bajo las suaves y cálidas sábanas se mantuvo callado, sus ojos se entornaron brillantes y con un dejo bastante claro de tristeza y perturbación, pero más allá de simples suspiros no abandonaron sus labios. El resto de la noche fue incómoda. Aun en la calma y comodidad del enorme colchón, Minho no podía permanecer quieto, daba vueltas despeinando su cabello; con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se removía intranquilo. Su corazón enloqueció contra sus costillas lastimándole y su mente se embargó de imágenes, recuerdos de hacía minutos o memorias de un amplio bosque y juguetones rayos de sol. Podía ver en la distancia, la sombra desdibujada de la amplia figura de Changmin, el lobo majestuoso, desplegaba poder y fuerza, era abrumador y fiero, podía hacer doblegar a las más fuertes voluntades o eso le pareció percibir.

Minho corría en su dirección, quería alcanzarlo, necesitaba sentirle bajo la punta de los dedos.

 

 

 

Las semanas siguientes fueron agotadoras, la investigación sobre la desaparición de sus padres no tenía ningún fruto y habían alargado el asunto lo suficiente, el pueblo necesitaba un rey. Minseok debía ser coronado como nuevo monarca del reino. Minho con ojos vacíos contemplaba el enorme salón repleto de personas, Alfas Mayores y sus respectivos compañeros de alma, sus hijos, algunos betas y omegas amigos, y por supuesto en las afueras estaba el carnaval armado del resto del pueblo quienes esperaban emocionados el ascenso del nuevo rey. Jonghyun discutía con su padre la seguridad del castillo, de tanto en vez, recorrían los largos pasillos y los guardias permanecían estáticos en todas las entradas. Kibum en conjunto con el resto de los sirvientes se ocupaban del pasar de la ceremonia con relativa tranquilidad, todo debía ser perfecto.

El Congreso dedicaba unas palabras en reconocimiento a los logros adquiridos por Minseok en tan corto tiempo así como el recitar la clara obligación que tenía un rey para con su pueblo, en una respiración densa, la emoción embotellada en sus rostros todos fueron testigos de la coronación de Minseok como nuevo monarca del reino. Aplausos ensordecieron sus oídos y Minho se levantó siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, observaba distante su vestimenta colorida y característica de la familia, distinguió la camisa de vestir de su padre y quiso vomitar. Ambos salieron al balcón y recibieron lo gritos victoriosos y de celebración por parte de los ciudadanos, con una reverencia y un saludo regresaron al palacio; Minseok debía cambiarse y juntos saldrían a ser reconocidos por el resto de los lobos del distrito.

Los presentes llamaban su nombre, pedían su atención y él sonrió a medias, él tenía un deber y era el estar al lado de Minseok y apoyarle; salió del castillo junto a su hermano e iniciaron la caminata por las calles centrales del distrito, saludaba y regalaba cortas reverencias. Minho recordaba haber hecho travesías parecidas con sus padres en diversas fechas importantes y el tener que hacer el mismo recorrido por si solo era amargo; él solo quería volver a su habitación y no salir de ella jamás, todavía recordaba la desazón de haberse separado del lobo alfa y no sabía qué hacer para aliviar el dolor.

Por lo que el percibir la presencia del lobo entre la multitud le acortó la respiración. Ahogó un jadeo y giró la cabeza ambos lados tratando de encontrarle, pero la muchedumbre era tal que era inútil, Jonghyun le dedicó una mirada confundida y Minho se enderezó con la vista al frente, él no iba a permitir que el mismo fiasco sucedido en el claro se repitiese, iba a mantener la presencia de Changmin en secreto, era su secreto.

_¿Me estás buscando?_

Escuchó la voz fuerte y clara entre todo el ruido y tropezó por la sorpresa. Jonghyun le tomó de la cintura y permaneció a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —La preocupación era evidente.

—Sí. —Suspiró para relajarse y le sonrió restándole importancia al asunto. _¿Cómo es posible?_ Preguntó para sí y la risa obscura y grave que resonó en su mente le hizo tiritar. Apretó las manos en puños y se controló lo mejor que pudo, todavía le quedaba un camino largo por recorrer.

En el tramo de regreso volvió a sentir la presencia del Changmin y se desesperó.

_Tranquilo. Estoy aquí._

Lágrimas de frustración subieron a sus ojos y cubrió su rostro con facilidad, intentó enfocarse en otra cosa pero la intranquilidad era demasiada y él seguía entender a qué se debía. Para él era un completo misterio la razón por la cual quería permanecer al lado del lobo a todo momento, quería sentirle cerca y disfrutar de su compañía; sentir su mirada tras su espalda y volver a contemplarle en todo su esplendor en las noches. Su cuerpo ardía de ansiedad. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco y se imaginaba cosas, espejismos de su imaginación y frenesí.

—¿Dónde estás? —Habló para sí en un susurro. Debía estar verdaderamente loco para ceder ante las descabelladas cavilaciones de su cerebro.

_Mira hacia arriba._

Como un trueno que se manifiesta en la inmensidad del cielo, adrenalina salió disparada por todo su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura que descansaba despreocupada en uno de los tejados de las casa, no le hacía falta cuestionarse dos veces para saber quién era.

 

 

 

De regreso en el castillo suspiró cansado y Minseok le abrazó con un brazo la cintura, el día entero anduvieron andando, caminando entre la multitud, cumpliendo con las obligaciones necesarias; Minho se afincó en el agarre de su hermano y escondió el rostro en el cuello del mayor, estaba exhausto. El ver a Changmin entre los tejados y como una sombra burlona, sentir su presencia entre los habitantes del distrito había sido agotador, le calmaba y al mismo tiempo le enervaba y no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué. Así que volver al castillo en la premisa de un baño caliente y su cálida cama era la perfección y se hubiese cumplido de no ser por la ensordecedora explosión que le conmocionó llenando su espacio de humo, calor y partículas de polvo.

Sus oídos retumbaron con un pitido y llevó las manos a sus orejas en un vano intento de desvanecerlo pero era inútil, a gatas se movió por el suelo e intentó enfocar los ojos en busca de Minseok pero la obscuridad reinaba, ¿qué había pasado? El sentir el tacto caliente de Key contra su muñeca le alteró.

—¡Majestad! —Key limpió su rostro y Minho parpadeó varias veces para concentrarse. —¿Se encuentra bien majestad? —Asintió lento incapaz de vocalizar, la voz de Key venía desde muy lejos pero él estaba agradecido de encontrar un rostro familiar. —¡Han atacado el castillo! Debemos darnos prisa, debemos encontrar a Jonghyun. _—¿Pero qué hay de Minseok?_ Quiso saber pero se dejó llevar a un lugar seguro. Poco a poco el audio volvió a su consciencia, sus sentidos se agudizaron y carraspeó encontrando su voz. Se escabullían por los largos pasillos, dando giros en los pasadizos escondidos entre las paredes, el forcejeo de espadas y los gruñidos de lobos exasperados se escuchaban por todos lados; se cruzaron con algunos guardias reales quienes al percatarse de la presencia del joven príncipe trataban de alejar el peligro alentándoles a encontrar un lugar seguro. El encontrar finalmente a Jonghyun fue un respiro.

—¡Jong! —Abrazó con fuerza al guardián y sus manos temblaron de miedo. —¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está Minseok? —Jonghyun se alejó solo centímetros para cerciorarse de que Minho en verdad estuviese bien y sonrió.

—La Resistencia ha atacado el castillo. —El grupo conocido como la Resistencia representaba un pequeño porcentaje de habitantes del reino quienes no coincidían con las acciones tomadas por la monarquía, sus acciones normalmente eran pacíficas y su padre había alentado su existencia aclamando que para poder coexistir era necesario el escuchar opiniones honestas y no la simple aceptación colectiva; por lo que jamás se imaginó que pudiese suceder algo como eso. Jonghyun les explicaba que la entrada principal del castillo había sido atacada con explosivos y los jardines delanteros ardían en llamas, la guardia había salido en defensa del rey y el príncipe, Minseok se encontraba con el comandante Kim y sus tropas buscando a los causantes del atentado mientras que él se había especializado en su búsqueda, Key y él al igual que unos otros estaban destinados a encontrarle y alejar todo rastro que peligrase su vida. Buscaban una de las entradas que llevaba a una habitación segura cuando se cruzaron con un lobo.

El animal los miraba con atención y ferocidad, sus colmillos destellaron en el espacio y su alto gruñido le crispó los nervios erizándole la piel, tanto Key como Jonghyun le cubrieron dispuestos a defenderle con sus vidas.

—Majestad. —Llamó Key. —¿Sabe cómo llegar, cierto? —Minho asintió sin alejar la vista del lobo en frente de ellos; entendía lo que Key trataba de decirle pero sus pies estaban clavados al suelo como puestos de concreto.

—¡Minho! —Jonghyun le sacó de su ensimismamiento. —Cuando te diga debes correr. —Minho asintió y sus piernas temblaron. —¡AHORA! —Key y Jonghyun corrieron en dirección al lobo mientras este buscaba alcanzar al príncipe y Minho se alejó por el amplio pasillo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, hizo caso omiso del alarido lastimado de sus amigos y continuó corriendo en busca de un lugar seguro, solo un pasillo más y lograría esconderse, solo un poco más; cruzó el pasillo y allí delante de la puerta sellada estaban no uno sino tres lobos, parecían estar esperando alertas. Se fijaron en el pequeño príncipe y gruñeron con satisfacción.

Su corazón retumbó en sus oídos con furia, sus músculos ardían y la adrenalina era lo que le mantenía aun en pie, era consciente de que pronto caería rendido de cansancio, hacía demasiado tiempo en el que se preocupó por su vida de esa forma y ni siquiera tenía una espada o sus dagas para defenderse, los lobos no esperaron. Se lanzaron en su dirección con odio, con rabia y Minho intentó esquivarles más sabía que sería inútil, pero extrañamente, el daño nunca llegó; Minho trastabilló en el suelo y gateó escuchando alaridos, ladridos y gruñidos a sus espaldas, quedó contra la pared y jadeó sorprendido. Allí luchando a fuerza de mordiscos y arañazos estaba un lobo gris claro de ojos brillantes, él le conocía.

—¡Yunho! —Gritó asombrado cuando uno de los lobos saltó sobre el lomo de Yunho pero este le repeló mandándolo a volar y dio una alarmante mordida en todo el cuello haciendo quejar a su adversario. —¡Yunho! —Repitió asustado pero el lobo se defendió valiente y con experiencia; entre heridas ensangrentadas y gemidos de dolor los lobos se alejaron derrotados. Yunho se acercó a Minho cojeando de una pata y Minho hipó con hombros temblorosos, Yunho lamió la mejilla del príncipe y Minho se abrazó al lobo tiritando de miedo, no solo por él sino también por la vida de quien le había salvado.

Yunho le ofreció montarse en su espalda pero Minho se negó, el príncipe rompió su vestimenta y con el pedazo de tela creó una improvisada venda para el lobo, Yunho le lamió la mejilla otra vez haciéndole soltar una risita.

—¿Y Changmin? —Yunho no contestó, solo alzó el hocico mostrando una dirección y Minho asintió dispuesto a seguirle, pero no contaron con que Minseok aparecería en ese momento por el pasillo con la ropa destrozada, espada en mano, de la cual brotaba sangre obscura.

—¡MINHO! —Minseok no le dio tiempo de responder y se abalanzó contra el enorme lobo desconocido que estaba cerca de su hermano. Yunho logró esquivarle a duras penas pero con su pata lastimada cayó contra el suelo quejándose de dolor. Minseok atacaba a Yunho y Minho intentaba detenerle pero su hermano le lanzó contra la pared y el mundo le dio vueltas. Un aullido iracundo se oyó en la estancia y un escalofrió le atacó la espalda.

Changmin en su majestuosa forma de lobo se acercaba con paso lento, gruñendo ronco en advertencia y Minseok no dudó en ir en su contra en lo que el otro lobo pareció quedar inconsciente; el rey y el Solitario luchaban con furia, rasguños y mordiscos, heridas eran creadas y sangre salpicaba, para cuando Minho logró sentirse calmado, unas aparatosas nauseas llegaron a su estómago. Él no podía permitir que aquella pelea siguiese su curso, él no quería que ninguno de los dos saliese gravemente lastimado.

— ¡Minseok! ¡Minseok, detente! ¡Basta! —Intentó acercarse a su hermano pero era inútil. —¡Changmin, basta! ¡Ya basta! —Continuó sin frutos hasta que la furia le invadió al ser absolutamente ignorado, sus puños se apretaron y en su interior se aposentó un calor abrasador, sin ser consciente del cambio, sus ojos destellaron en efecto tornasol, brillando en una belleza antinatural. —¡DETÉNGANSE! —Se escuchó clara la orden aun dentro del caos.

Sus garras se retrajeron en lo que su piel se erizó por completo y un escalofrío viajó por toda su espalda alarmando sus sentidos, su consciencia luchaba con la apoteósica necesidad de defenderse, de defender a los suyos y el deseo de complacencia. Su instinto le aclamaba obediencia. _Obedece, obedece_ , decía su lobo. _Obedécele_ , _complácele_.  Changmin se detuvo en seco y se inclinó en sus patas delanteras en señal de rendición, una reverencia para el rey y su corazón se llenó de alegría al sentir a Minho suspirar más tranquilo.

Minseok observó confundido la interacción, minutos antes hubiese creído que esos lobos estaban allí para lastimar al príncipe y si era sincero consigo mismo, de no ser por Minho, él habría salido mal herido, aquel extraño lobo era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que dejaba ver; pero el contemplarle allí, quieto en señal de respeto, Minseok dudaba que se tratase por el hecho de que él era el nuevo rey. Minho sonrió diminuto al haber detenido la pelea y se encaminó en dirección a Changmin para hacerle saber a Minseok que no tenía por qué preocuparse o eso hubiera hecho de no ser por la afilada espada que se deslizó contra su cuello, miró de soslayo al recién aparecido y su rostro se contrajo al reconocerle. Era Jiro.

—¡Minho!  —Minseok alzó su espada pero Jiro chasqueó la lengua con su paladar y negó despacio.

—Le sugiero que deje su espalda, alteza. —Minseok no obedeció. Changmin gruñó y dio un paso pero el quejido de Minho le hizo permanecer en su sitio. —¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! No querrás ver como lastimo al adorado príncipe. —Changmin ladró pero Jiro solo le dedicó una mirada obscura. —Ahora. Regresa a tu forma humana. —Exigió. —¡Hazlo! No puedo tenerte en tu forma original. Hazlo ahora o el príncipe muere. —Afincó la espada contra le piel de Minho y tanto Changmin como Minseok reaccionaron al ver un corto hilo de sangre bajar por el filo del arma, Changmin reacio, obedeció; con dolorosa lentitud se deshizo de su forma animal y regreso a su cuerpo humano quedando erguido y completamente desnudo ante Jiro, cubriendo al rey en el proceso. —Bien. Muy bien. —Apremió Jiro y se dirigió al recién proclamado rey exigiéndole el olvidar el trono a cambio de la vida del príncipe. —La resistencia tomará el poder del Congreso, alteza. —Comentó con burla. —Así que renuncie al trono y le dejaremos vivir tanto a usted como a su querido hermano. —Minho se quejó pero la espalda le impedía hacer demasiado.

—Jiro. —Atrajo su atención Changmin. —Jiro, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto al rey, al cachorro de la monarquía? —Recriminó indignado y su malestar aumentaba con cada jadeo adolorido que Minho soltaba.

—Oh, vamos, Changmin. ¿De qué te sorprendes? —Bufó Jiro. —Es más, ¿cómo puedes defenderlos, si es por culpa de ellos que has terminado dónde estás? —Cuestionó con odio el lobo. —Si no fuese por estos malcriados y estúpidos cachorros destinados al trono y sus ingenuos padres, nunca hubiésemos terminado siendo unos Solitarios. —Minseok soltó una respiración sorprendido, Solitarios, esos lobos no eran ningunos otros más que Solitarios.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Llámalo como quieras, pero la Resistencia ha hecho lo necesario para atenerse con el control. El acabar con la vida de los reyes era solo el comienzo.

—¿Qué? —Minseok se escuchó incrédulo.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!? —Changmin alzó la voz y supo que no iba a soportarlo más al escuchar los sollozos de Minho. Jiro acababa de confesar el asesinato de los monarcas a manos de la Resistencia.

Minho tiritaba de miedo y dolor, sus lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas y sus manos se incrustaron en la tela de sus pantalones, el ser consciente del asesinato de sus padres era demasiado para su espíritu.

_Su alteza._

Minseok se enderezó ante la voz que resonó en su cabeza y afianzó el agarre de su arma con manos sudorosas, él quería nada más que destrozar al bastardo que había lastimado a su familia pero con Minho tan cerca era mayor el miedo de lastimarle. La voz regresó y Minseok entendió que se trataba del extraño que estaba frente suyo, era el Solitario. Compartieron una conversación de entendimiento silenciosa y sin previo aviso Changmin  se transformó de regreso en su forma animal tomando desprevenido a Jiro, quien seguía esperando obediencia al tener al pequeño príncipe bajo su merced; Minho corrió en lo que Changmin se acercó y se escudó detrás de Yunho quien ya se encontraba consciente.

Yunho mantuvo oculto a Minho, lejos de la grotesca imagen que se presentaba en el pasillo del palacio, Changmin y Minseok batallaban enardecidos contra Jiro quien se defendía a duras penas; Minho se sacudía de ansiedad y temor, y el grito que se escuchó le espantó. Para cuando todo volvió al silencio lo que observó fue el cuerpo inerte de Jiro que yacía decapitado en el suelo. Changmin quedó sentado alzando el rostro en dirección a Yunho y Minseok se desplomó en el suelo cansado, la guardia real apareció anunciando que habían capturado a los lobos pertenecientes a la Resistencia que habían causado tal golpe contra la monarquía.

Changmin se acercó a Yunho quien todavía mantenía a Minho acunado en su cuerpo, acarició con su mejilla la de Yunho y lamió la pata herida del lobo, Yunho ronroneó agradecido. Minho hizo aparición en la espalda de Yunho y Changmin le contempló en silencio por unos momentos; la estancia comenzaba a llenarse de sirvientes que se aseguraban de la seguridad del rey y príncipe del castillo. Changmin resopló contra las mejillas de Minho haciéndole reír y Minho se abrazó a su cuello recargando su peso contra el lobo, compartieron una mirada llena de anhelo y Changmin hizo seña a Minho de que era hora de volver con su hermano; receloso Minho se alejó no sin antes dedicar una suave caricia contra el pelaje del lobo y suspiró sintiéndose agotado. _Gracias_.

Para cuando Minho llegó a su lado, Minseok le abrazó con fuerza abrumadora y Minho soltó un quejido; Minseok se aseguró de que no tuviese ninguna herida grave a lo que Minho negó lento y le aseguró estar bien.

—Yunho me salvó. —Comentó casual y dirigió la atención al lobo que, ya no se encontraba en el suelo, ahora quien estaba era un hombre recargado contra el lobo que era Changmin, cubriendo su desnudez.

—¡Changmin! ¡Yunho! —Se escucharon las voces de unos desconocidos que sin muchos miramientos pasaron de largo a las figuras del rey y el príncipe y quedaron junto a los mencionados. Jaejoong se acercó a Yunho y le cubrió con una manta y observó cuidadoso su herida. Minseok comandaba acciones para volver a la normalidad, los representantes de la Resistencia serían llevados al calabozo hasta que pudiesen ser llevados ante el Congreso y se les sería aplicado un castigo acorde al daño causado, los sirvientes andaban de un lado a otro haciendo arreglos y notificaciones de lo que debía ser arreglado y algunos se detenían en seco al percatarse de la presencia del pequeño grupo de lobos desconocidos, hasta que unos pocos pudieron reconocerlos. Solitarios. El rumor corrió como fuego accionado a gasolina. Changmin supo que era el momento idóneo para retirarse, con Yunho a su espalda como el único humano, el resto de la diminuta manada comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida siendo consciente de los susurros y cuchicheos dedicados a su existencia, después de todo no eran bienvenidos.

—Espera. —Minho pidió su atención. Changmin solo negó tranquilo.

—No tiene que preocuparse por nosotros, su alteza. —A Minho no le gustó nada el tono formal y carente de familiaridad con la que Yunho le habló, le dolía. Con la frente en alto y el aura amenazadora que les caracterizaba en los cuentos dichos antes de dormir a la luz del fuego, los Solitarios se alejaron del castillo, desapareciendo en la obscuridad. Minho solo pudo observarles hasta que le fue imposible reconocer sus siluetas.

Minseok observó intrigado a su pequeño hermano, la duda crecía en su interior sobre como Minho se había cruzado con tal grupo de Solitarios y más aún, qué había hecho para merecer tal devoción por parte de los lobos; su cerebro le gritaba la respuesta pero él no estaba del todo seguro y en el fondo no quería creer lo que su instinto le decía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epílogo**

Key corría por los pasillos con prisa, debía alcanzar al rey, debía encontrarlo con prontitud, en su lugar chocó con Jonghyun y ambos se quejaron adoloridos. Key tomó a Jonghyun desprevenido y tirando de su ropa volvieron a su carrera apresurada.

—¡Key! —Pedía Jonghyun. —¿Qué sucede?

—¡Es Minho! —Contestó a medias. —Debemos encontrar al rey. —Ante la mención del príncipe, Jonghyun tomó el control de hacia donde se dirigirían ahora.

—El rey está con el Congreso.

—¡Demonios! —Bufó Key en un respiro, él no tenía ganas de anunciar su descubrimiento ante el Congreso, prefería hacerlo en la seguridad de su habitación o al menos en un sitio donde solo el rey pudiese escucharle.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Cuestionó Jonghyun una vez más.

—Es Minho. —Habló cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación destinada a las reuniones del Congreso. —Ha entrado en su primer ciclo. —La importancia de las palabras dichas por Key le llegaron como un balde de agua fría.

—Pero nadie ha sido capaz de sentirle.

—Eso es porque Minho es muy bueno cubriendo su rastro, aunque le encontré con una botella de supresores.

—¡Oh no! —Era sabido para cualquier lobo que el tomar supresores era arriesgado y solo debía hacerse en casos especiales; los supresores tenían la habilidad de mantener a raya los cambios naturales del cuerpo pero a la larga solo empeoraba las cosas. Jonghyun llamó a la puerta con furia y permaneció estático esperando respuesta, nada llegó; lo intentó varias veces con desespero hasta que uno de los Alfas abrió la puerta molesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con rabia.

—¡Necesito hablar con rey! ¡Es urgente! —El Alfa se tensó. —¡Es el príncipe! El rey necesita ver al príncipe en este instante. —A mención de su hermano, Minseok se abrió paso y miró a Jonghyun confundido.

—¿Qué le sucede a Minho?

—Majestad, es urgente. Por favor, vaya a la habitación del príncipe. —Apresuró Key queriendo que el rey no cuestionase sus razones, el mismo Minho le había pedido mantenerlo en secreto.

—¿Qué es tan importante?

—Por favor, su majestad. —Imploró Key, pero conociendo al rey, éste no se movería hasta saber la razón; Minseok había recorrido un largo camino en esos tres años, para no huir al lado de su hermano por cualquier pequeño suceso en su vida. —Quisiera no decirlo frente a todo el Congreso, por favor. —Pero en lugar de calmarle, las palabras de Key solo encendieron alarmas en su cabeza.

—Habla ahora Kibum. —El tono autoritario no dejó posibilidades a más suplicas.

—Es el príncipe, su alteza. Ha entrado en su primer ciclo. —Oh. _Oh_. Minseok abrió los ojos mostrando su sorpresa y pidió traspaso de la reunión a una fecha acorde para todos los Alfas de los distritos, junto a sus súbditos salió disparado a la habitación de Minho.

Los sirvientes y súbditos del castillos se encontraban llenos de alegría y dicha, el príncipe había tenido su primera transformación en su verdadera naturaleza. El cambio había sido doloroso y algo traumático para Minho al no saber exactamente qué hacer, pero luego de varias horas de tensión e incertidumbre y mucha paciencia y calma por parte de Minseok, habían logrado  salir victoriosos.

La forma animal de Minho era encantadora.

Un lobo de pelaje absolutamente blanco, puro como la nieve, sin una mínima mancha, de orejas puntiagudas y una larga cola que se contoneaba contenta. Minho corría por los jardines del castillo disfrutando del aire frío y fresco, sus oídos se llenaban de millones de sonidos que nunca antes había sido capaz de apreciar; el aletear de las aves, el zumbido de las libélulas que iluminaban tenues los arbustos hasta el correr del rio que caía en el claro a las afueras del castillo. Su nariz era asaltada de tantas fragancia que se le dificultaba reconocerlas todas.

De regreso a la calidez del palacio Minho se dejó caer exhausto en la cama, sudaba frío y todo su cuerpo dolía, sus articulaciones y músculos ardían de tensión y muy a duras penas logró esconderse en la amplia tina, llamó a Kibum entre lloriqueos y gemidos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Le exigió a Key con incomodidad y al muchacho le tomó unos momentos entender lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, Minho estaba encorvado sobre sí mismo escondiendo una enrojecida y dolorosa erección que aclamaba ser atendida y que ninguna cantidad de agua fría o caliente y burbujas lograba apaciguar.

Key se apresuró a llamar al médico real y juntos trabajaron en la forma de mantener al príncipe lo más cómodo posible, pero pasado apenas unos días el palacio se había convertido en un verdadero caos por los cambios del príncipe, a quien varios sirvientes le escucharon llamar un nombre entre lágrimas.

 

 

Yunho tenía la mirada clavada hacia el norte, habían tenido un largo recorrido, un viaje cansino desde el reino contiguo y todo el camino de regreso. Era de entendimiento general que las tierras desiertas entre ambos reinos eras usadas por los Solitarios como residencia habitual y muy en el fondo, a él le gustaba creer que eso se debía gracias a cierto cachorro mimado del cual no había logrado olvidarse.

La manada estaba en la cabaña acondicionada de los alrededores descansando y en un arrebato de necesidad se escabullo a los límites del castillo.

Yunho no tan a espaldas de Changmin había tomado la costumbre de vigilar a Minho de tanto en tanto desde que habían regresado a las tierras y sabía que Changmin se moría por hacerlo el mismo, pero su sentido de orgullo le hacía mantenerse alejado sin importar que tanto su instinto y necesidad le pidiesen lo contrario, Yunho le había sacado a duras penas información preciada que Changmin mantenía oculta en su corazón y él —que no era el dueño de tales deseos—, se sentía afligido.

Una de las tantas noches en las que Yunho se encaminó hacia el palacio un rumor llegó a sus oídos, oculto en la obscuridad se quedó escuchando el quedito cuchicheo de algunos sirvientes.

—Es un verdadero desastre. Jamás imaginaron que algo así sucedería.

—Pobre príncipe. Escuché que han tenido que suministrarle supresores para calmarle.

—¡Oh! —Yunho sopesó lo que acababa de escuchar y aunque sus dudas crecían, era mejor cerciorarse por sí mismo antes de hacerse cualquier especulación. Y cómo se arrepintió de su decisión. A duras penas fue capaz de escapar de la oleada de calor, necesidad y hambre que le tomó por sorpresa al atrapar la sutil y característica fragancia cargada de feromonas del príncipe.

 

 

 

En su segunda semana en contacto con los supresores, Minho comenzó a sentirse mejor, por las noches lograba transformarse en su lobo y corría por todo el jardín rodando en la tierra y descansaba al pie del claro mirando al vacío con anhelo, en algunas ocasiones aullaba y lloraba con pena, pero nada ni nadie parecía aliviarle y Key no podía soportarlo más. Había dejado a Minho en la tina, luego de un masaje que relajó sus atormentados músculos, Minho cabeceó en la tina pero se negó a salir de ésta alegando que prefería permanecer un rato más antes de tomar los supresores y hacer uso de los secretos de su madre para mantener su olor al margen.

Luego de asegurarse de que nadie le estaba siguiendo ni que notarían su ausencia, Key se resguardó del frío en un abrigo con capucha y salió al jardín, contempló la luna nueva que apenas alumbraba en el cielo y rogó a cualquier deidad por tener algo de suerte. Se encaminó hacia el claro en el que Minho pasaba las horas y se aventuró a las afueras del castillo hacia el amplio bosque que empezaba el territorio no reclamado entre ambos reinos; con ayuda de la guardia real había hecho un seguimiento a la manada de solitarios que se habían aparecido en el castillo aquella lejana noche en la que habían sido atacados, el rey había optado por dejarles tranquilos sin necesidad de reconocimiento pero tampoco de cazarles en estigma por lo que eran. Estando a una buena distancia suspiró y armó de valor.

—¡Sé que estás allí! —Habló con altivez al vacío. —¡Aunque no pueda verte sé muy bien que estás allí! —Giró sobre sí mismo al escuchar el crujir de las horas. ¿Sería su imaginación? —¡Aparece! —Ordenó pero lo que recibió fue un silencio sepulcral, ni el rugir del viento se escuchaba. Bufó frustrado. —¡Sal de donde estés idiota! —Ya no le importaban los modales ni las buenas impresiones. —¡Sal de donde sea que estés! ¡Necesito llevarte conmigo al castillo! ¡Minho te necesita! —Una figura se movió entre las sombras, pero tan rápido como le pareció verlo, así mismo lo descartó. —Changmin, por favor. —Susurró derrotado para sí, esa había sido una muy mala idea, quizás se estaba volviendo loco, pero el escuchar a Minho llamar al hombre entre sueño y fiebre le crispaba los nervios y le desesperaba. Se giró derrotado y comenzó a caminar dirección al palacio.

—¿Quién eres? —La voz susurrante a sus espaldas le paralizó y llevó las manos a su pecho sorprendido. —¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —Esa en realidad era una pregunta tonta, a lo largo de los años, Changmin se había hecho de un nombre entre la leyenda de los Solitarios. 

—Kibum. —Contestó con premura y reveló su rostro al hombre. —Soy uno de los súbditos que trabaja para Minho. —Vio a Changmin tensarse a mención de Minho. —Necesito que vengas al castillo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo con la promesa de no lastimar al príncipe? —Key no le dio respuesta simplemente le lanzó una mirada sarcástica y poco convencida. Si lo que le había contado el rey hace años sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche y como el lobo, Changmin, había actuado protector sobre Minho, para Key era más que obvio lo que sucedía. Minho había imprimado a Changmin.

 

 

 

Changmin saltó hacia el balcón y contempló cuidadoso la estancia a obscuras, la habitación del príncipe era espaciosa y decorada de detalles minimalistas pero de buen gusto, propios de la realeza. Sus pasos silenciosos no se sintieron mientras caminaba, sus pies descalzos absorbían el frío del suelo haciéndole tiritar, la voz de Kibum se escuchó no muy lejos.

—El príncipe debe estar todavía en la tina. —Ojeó la cama vacía. —Tu solo búscalo, yo me ocuparé de que nadie, absolutamente nadie entre a la habitación. —Changmin asintió sin mirarle, tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta entreabierta del baño. Key salió de la habitación, cerrándola con seguro y Changmin esperó hasta que escuchó el andar del muchacho y el apresurar de los guardias y sirvientes dispersos a lo largo del pasillo, estaba completamente despejado. Changmin se acercó al umbral de la puerta y sus piernas temblaron, sus ojos sufrieron de metamorfosis involuntaria y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido gutural en su garganta; Yunho le había dicho que el príncipe estaba bajo el efecto de supresores pero aun así no estaba para nada preparado ante el intoxicante olor que le golpeó sin contemplaciones, cargado de anhelo, deseo y frenesí. Minho se encontraba en la tina, vacía, envuelto entre telas que hacían poco por esconder su olor.

—¿Me llamaste? —Minho se asustó al escuchar la voz ronca y seria que provenía de la puerta, se sobresaltó y cuando enfocó la mirada tembló inconsciente al caer en cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Changmin. —Susurró su nombre con miedo, como si estuviese inseguro de que el hombre en verdad estuviese allí a tan solo metros de distancia.

—Su alteza. —El lobo hizo una reverencia burlona y se fue acercando. Minho no se movió de su sitio, esperó a que Changmin estuviese arrodillado al filo de la tina y apretujó las telas contra su cuerpo al sentir la diminuta caricia contra su cabello, Changmin hacía uso de todo su autocontrol y más; hasta el último recoveco de su cerebro le exigía olvidarse de las ceremonias y tomar el atrayente y seductor cuerpo del príncipe pero él simplemente se negaba a hacerlo. Changmin cargó a Minho fuera de la tina y aspiró el fuerte y endulzado olor del pequeño al rozar su nariz detrás del oído del príncipe mientras que Minho dejaba hacer a antojo del hombre y se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

A duras penas podía contener su fascinación, si quiera le había puesto dedo encima y Minho se deshacía en su toque, su espalda formaba un arco y sus caderas se contoneaban en lo que sus piernas se cerraban con vergüenza tratando de esconder su erección. La primera probada que tuvo Changmin de su piel fue excitante, sus sentidos se dispararon y la lujuria nubló su mente, sus labios recorrieron desde la frente sudorosa de Minho hasta el empeine de su pie izquierdo; se entretuvo en su cuello y en sus clavículas, en las cuales, estaba seguro quedarían marcas imposibles de ocultar, bebió codicioso de los endurecidos pezones, haciéndolos girar entre sus dedos y ganándose así gemidos entrecortados que a cada acción subían de tono. Sus manos trazaron caminos indefinidos, por sus costados, su vientre y su espalda, la tonalidad rojiza desaparecía con facilidad y Changmin estaba tentado a crear nuevas marcas más permanentes; engulló la virilidad de Minho con parsimonia, bombeando en la punta dejando escurrir saliva hasta la base, respiró tranquilo hasta sentir el vello púbico rozar con su nariz y sus movimientos tomaron ritmo. Las manos de Minho pararon en su cabello y sus uñas se clavaron en su coronilla, sus caderas erráticas no parecían poder parar.

Disfrutó del néctar almizclado del príncipe y sus ojos se obscurecieron por completo al verle dispuesto en la cama, con el cabello disparado en todas direcciones, creando bucles a causa del sudor, un pronunciado sonrojo de sus mejillas, su cuello y parte del pecho y sus ojos dilatados, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas.  Changmin le tomó brusco de las caderas y le hizo chocar contra la cama, apegó su cuerpo, encajando como dos perfectas piezas de rompecabezas y Minho gimió sonoro al sentir la inminente dureza de Changmin acoplarse en la curvatura de su trasero; Changmin le embistió con su miembro aun escondido entre la ropa haciéndole desesperar.

Trazó un camino de besos por toda su columna y posó un mordisco travieso al filo de cada una de sus nalgas, sintió la boca agua por la fragancia fuerte, potente, sensual y exquisita que provenía del pequeño y se embriagó de ella.

Minho se aferraba a las sábanas y se removía descontrolado, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados no lograban distinguir nada en absoluto, sus sentidos parecían querer explotar, en sus oídos la sangre resonaba poderosa y sus labios ensangrentados por culpa de la fuerza con la que se lastimaba para acallar sus quejidos, sus pedidos, su locura y anhelo. Temblores incesantes, una lluvia de sensaciones en su cerebro le atacaba la razón y le hacía imaginar estrellas bajo los parpados.

Changmin lamió sus heridas y saboreó su sangre con premura, Minho se derritió entre mimos y caricias abrumadoras pero nada se comparó al estar y sentirse plenamente lleno, un golpe de dolor acalambrado le atacó y tildó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que Changmin le cubría de besos incompletos y entrecortados. El calor, el sudor, la falta de aire y el palpitar alocado de su corazón que le lastimaba y le hacía sentir más vivo que nunca; los gruñidos, los alaridos, los rasguños y los mordiscos, todas y cada una de las acciones irracionales que su cuerpo hacía de mero instinto, controlado por la ansiedad y la debilidad de su mente cuando se sintió bajar del cielo aferrado al cuerpo de Changmin con tanta furia que medias lunas causadas por sus uñas pintaban la espalda del hombre, algunas escocían, algunas sanaban y se desvanecían.

El cielo comenzaba a aclarar anunciado la mañana cuando Minho cayó rendido ante el cansancio, exhausto física, mental y emocionalmente; en sus últimos momentos de consciencia había estado mirando con extraña curiosidad la marca hecha por él mismo que relucía en el hombro derecho de Changmin.

—¿Eso qué me hace? —Preguntó por lo bajo con voz rasposa. Changmin sonrió triunfante y posó una mano a la altura del cuello de Minho donde podía sentir con claridad la marca creada por sus colmillos en su nuca.

—Eso te hace mio, su alteza. —Minho se sacudió con fuerza involuntaria gracias a la lamida grácil que Changmin había dejado tras su cuello.

—Mio. —Repitió con infundada posesividad el príncipe. _Mio, mio, mio_. —Eres mio. —Sentenció seguro antes de caer rendido, tranquilo entre los brazos de Changmin, sintiéndose amado y protegido.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente el castillo se vio de cuenta nueva en completa conmoción al enterarse que el ala destinada al príncipe había sido evacuada por completo y que al despertar la estancia se había impregnado por completo de esencias, que evidenciaban las actuaciones del joven príncipe en su alcoba. Minseok se apresuró a la habitación de su hermano y su expresión cayó por completo; la sorpresa, la confusión, la perplejidad reinaban en su rostro al encontrar a ningún otro que a Shim Changmin en la cama de su hermano, quien descansaba tranquilo e ignorante entre las piernas del alfa. Changmin observó al rey desde su posición altivo y reforzó el agarre posesivo que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Minho, Minseok suspiró y luego de unos momentos no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, por supuesto que su hermano iría y se uniría a ningún otro que a un Solitario, uno del cual su reputación era para destacar.


End file.
